From Sunnydale to Eternity
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: This is an AR of cannon fic. Takes place during Beer Bad epi of BtVS and crosses over to Eternity epi of Ats. This is my take on what would happen if after Buffy drank the magical brew she went to L.A. and reclaimed her mate. But instead finds Angelus!
1. Chapter 1

Title: From Sunnydale to Eternity

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: M for yummy smutty Buff/Angel/us goodness!! :)

Disclaimer: Own none of them or there never would have been a Spuffy or C/A!

Okay, the summary is this: Buffy sees Angel on T.V. Escorting Rebecca Lowell to an awards show. Deciding to drown her sorrows she heads to the local college bar, where she gets a batch of strange brew and decides to head to Los Angeles and reclaim her mate, Cave-Buffy style!

Little sneak peak...What happens when a drug induced Angelus meets up with cave-Buffy?! Why awesome smut of-course!!

First off thanks to red, my friend and awesome beta reader. You're the best sweetie and I love ya lots! Also want to say thanks to all of you who read and review my fics on a regular basis. Thanks you guys, you're so amazing and you're reviews mean so much to me, I can't begin to tell you enough! :)

_**A/N: Okay, I'm totally playing with cannon here. In this fic the Ats epi Eternity is happening at the same time as the BtVS epi Beer Bad. Xander ISN'T the bartender in this though. In this fic Buff hasn't gotten acquainted with the Initiative yet and she definitely hasn't slept with Riley either. Also, though in the BtVS cannon timeline IWRY hadn't happened yet... In MY fic it has, okay? So are we ALL clear where we are here? Sorry for the confusion, but Musie is obsessed! **_

_**BTW...This is not an epic love tale, basically it's Porn with a tiny plot. So, on with the show!**_

_**Sunnydale: **_

Buffy munched on a piece of popcorn, laughing at something Xander said as he reached over the table and fell as he tried to grab the last piece of pizza before Willow reached it.

"That'll teach you..." Buffy quipped "Okay...so what are we watching tonight? Princess Bride or..."she gave a low chuckle. "Princess Bride?" she asked, giving her friends a knowing grin.

Willow turned on the T.V. "Oh, I don't know..." she went along with the ritual. They always pretended they didn't know that Thursdays were Princess Bride video night! Willow raised her brows, "Hmmm? Could it be, Princess...oh!" she squeaked as suddenly Angel's face was right there on T.V.

Buffy chuckled, "Princess Oh? What's Princess..." she stopped as she focused on her ex-lover's face that was right there in all his male glory on her T.V. In HER living room! Buffy's eyes widened and she gasped,"Oh! I see why you went with the oh."

Xander glanced at the two. "What are you two..." he stopped as he saw the T.V. "Hey! Isn't that Dead Boy?" he asked, staring at the small screen as Angel took a gorgeous brunette by her arm and led her towards a long line of photographers.

Willow nodded, her eyes on Buffy's face. "Um...yeah. I think that would be um..Angel."

"What the hell is Dead Boy doing on Entertainment Weekly...? Hey isn't that the chick that played Raven?" Xander asked before he gave a small whoop. "Damn, Angel moves pretty fast, huh? From a Slayer to an actress. Guess he really has gone Hollywood!!"

Buffy shot Xander a glare. She felt like all the breath was being squeezed from her body and her friend's comments were not appreciated. Her eyes went back to Angel and the brunette slut that seemed glued to his side._ 'WHAT was he doing?! Didn't he leave her because he couldn't risk the return of Angelus?! Well...WHY was he there with that...that...actress?!'_ she almost screamed out loud.

Willow's eyes were worried as she took in Buffy's stricken expression. "Xander...change the channel..." she said softly.

"NO!!" Buffy retorted forcefully. "I mean..." she took a deep breath, forcing a calm she didn't feel into her voice. "Come on...it's just...Angel..." she breathed his name like it was a prayer. Shaking off the lethargic lust his name and image inspired, Buffy said more strongly, "I mean, normal people see their exes every day. Why is it so strange that in my freaky world I see mine on a gossip show making the moves on an actress?"

Xander glanced her way. "Maybe cause your ex isn't just the average Joe? I mean, he makes with the happy and suddenly it's not Entertainment Weekly anymore, it's Dawn of the Dead meets Ted Bundy!"

Buffy glared at him. "So NOT needing the reminder Xan..." She stood suddenly. "You know what..I need to patrol. I kinda blew it off tonight and well, Giles would do a max wig if I didn't do at least one sweep. I'll be back..." she babbled, heading for the door so quickly, neither Xander nor Willow had a chance to stop her.

Buffy shut the door and stepped off the porch. "He leaves me for sunshine and picnics, then hooks up with the first slutty actress he meets! Jerk!" she grumbled, kicking a small rock across the street and wishing it was Angel .

Feeling hurt, angry and confused, Buffy headed for the nearest cemetery. "Maybe killing something will help!"she growled softly.

Willow and Xander watched her stalk from the room. Their eyes went back to the screen where Angel appeared to be halfway posing for the cameras with Rebecca Lowell.

Willow sighed, "Well, at least he looks uncomfortable...I mean, that must mean something, right?"

Xander smirked, "Yeah...well, maybe all those flashbulbs are reminding him of his allergy to sunbathing? Huh?"

Willow didn't comment, she just stared at the T.V. Watching as Angel escorted the beautiful brunette actress down the line of photographers and hoping this wasn't going to send Buffy back into full Angel brood mode.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later:

Buffy was beginning to feel real mellow now. After slaying a few fledges, she went to a small bar on campus that Parker had told her about. She may hate Parker, but right now...she appreciated his tip. God, she LOVED beer!! Why hadn't she tried this before?

Taking another sip of the foamy brew, she giggled as it tickled her nose. She turned to the guy sitting next to her. "I mean, he just left me! Just like that. I was standing there..the school had just exploded and he just.." she snapped her fingers...or tried to anyway. Staring intently at her fingers, she tried again to snap, failing that she gave up and gave her new friend a drunken smile and clapped instead. "He just left. Poof! Disappeared in the fog. Like he was batman or something..." she growled, taking another sip of her beer.

"I mean who does he think he is, huh? A super hero? He's a vampire..." Buffy leaned one elbow on the bar. Opening one eye, she gazed at her companion of the last hour. "I mean, emotionally he's a vampire..." she reiterated with a nervous giggle. "Cause, I mean... well, ya know vampires don't really exist, so of course I meant emotionally...you got that, didn't you?" she asked, putting a hand over one eye to keep him still, she giggled when her elbow slipped off the bar.

"Dammit!" she exclaimed as she knocked her beer over, spilling it onto the bar and into her lap.

The handsome guy she'd been rambling to decided now was the time to make his escape. The girl was fine as hell, but she was obviously still hung up on this "vampire" boyfriend of hers! That was ALL she'd been talking about for the last hour!

"Here..." he handed her a bar towel and while she was wiping up her spill he grabbed his drink and took off.

Buffy finished cleaning up her mess. "Thanks..." she said, then looked up and saw she was alone. "Hey! Where'd ya go..Buffy want more talk!" she grunted, then giggled. "Okay, that was weird.." she said with a goofy smile.

She tossed back the rest of her beer, closing her eyes when the room spun wildly. "Whoooaa..." Buffy said drunkenly. Carefully she got off her bar stool and fumbled in her purse. Throwing several bills on the bar, Buffy turned to head for the ladies room. She'd only taken two steps when suddenly a deep, primal need to see HIM hit her.

"Mate!" she growled. "Buffy want mate. Buffy need Angel, now!"

She turned on her heel and strode towards the exit, only to be halted when a guy grabbed her arm. "Hey there, sexy.." he said, a sleazy trying to be charming smile plastered on his face.

Buffy grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against the wall. "Buffy, no want you!! Buffy want Angel!" she grunted, tossing him aside.

The handsome man rubbed his head as he watched the hot little blond stalk from the bar. He shook his head, "Whoa man, was that me, or was that chick freaking crazy?"

Just then a strong hand helped him up. "What did she say to you?" the man asked.

Looking up into the rigid features of the soldier questioning him and shrugged. "I don't know...something about wanting an angel and mating."

"Are you sure? Think moron, this is important!"

The guy took a step back, "Hey, I just got my ass handed to me by a tiny girl. I really don't need you hassling me, 'kay?"

Riley Finn nodded. "Yeah, whatever. I just wanna know if you're SURE she said Angel?" he asked again.

The guy nodded. "Yeah, something about an angel..I mean..." he stopped. "Fuck! I don't know, she had her hand around my throat, y'know?!"

Suddenly another guy spoke up. It was the guy who had been listening to Buffy earlier."Yeah, she probably did say Angel. Her ex is some guy named Angel. She went on and on and on about him to me earlier. I mean...seriously, the whole fucking hour I sat with her, she didn't stop talking about this Angel dude once."

"So what all did she say about him?" Riley asked with a frown.

The guy shrugged, "Just went on and on about how he left her. It was sad man, a hottie like that shouldn't be sitting in a bar mooning over some asshole who in her words is an emotional vampire."

Riley's eyes widened. "EMOTIONAL Vampire? Is that what she said?"

The guy nodded. "Her exact words man."

Riley's thanked the man and left the bar._ 'So the Slayer is still hung up on the vampire, huh?' _he thought. He headed towards the compound. Professor Walsh would want to know this immediately. "Emotional vampire, my ass!" he muttered. "What the hell is wrong with her?" he wondered aloud, disgusted at the idea of a girl as beautiful as Buffy with a hostile as twisted as Angelus was reputed to be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Angeles: Angel Investigations.

Buffy threw open the door of the small office that Angel had taken over for his business. She remembered where it was from a couple of weeks ago when she'd been here. Back then Angel...HER mate... had told her to forget. Buffy NOT forget! Buffy want! Buffy want Angel!

As she crept through the hallway, she heard his voice. It sent shivers up her spine and Buffy growled softly, gripping her club tighter. "Angel..." she breathed, feeling the involuntary reaction of her body to her mate. She felt all hot and tingly and there was a wetness between her thighs that was getting wetter the closer she got to him.

"Angel here. Buffy want!" she grunted, scooting along down the hall, still cautious.

_**Down the Hall...**_

Angelus giggled as he watched Wes, Cordy and that wannabe vamp actress, Rebecca cower away from him. He'd just told Cordy in vivid detail how bad she'd been in that play she'd forced him to watch.

"You know what Cordy? Here's a thought, maybe you could get Raven here to coach you. Then you'd really suck!!"

Cordy gasped and opened her mouth to retort, but suddenly the rude demon's attention was drawn away from her.

"Listen here you..." Cordy started, only to be interrupted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Angelus growled, looking around and behind him suddenly.

He laughed as he realized what he was feeling. "You gotta be kidding me! She really must be keeping up on her Angel news!" Angelus quipped as his belly tingled, signaling the approach of the Slayer.

Wes and Cordy looked at each other, not understanding. Angelus just grinned. Suddenly they weren't nearly as entertaining. He jumped at them. "Gggrrraaahh!" he yelled, his arms outstretched menacingly.

Wes screamed and dropped his stake. Cordy gave a shrill holler and hid behind a now stakeless Wesley. Rebecca made a beeline for the door and escaped. Angelus chuckled softly. "Go ahead...run," he said laughing, enjoying the sweet smell of fear.

His belly clenched and he started to turn, but he was tackled from behind by a very determined Slayer. Angelus gasped as he was thrown on his back and a very over-heated Slayer began grinding down upon his groin.

Buffy held him down, her desperate need for him driving her. "Buffy want...Buffy NEED..Buffy need Angel...NOW!!" she moaned as she straddled the slim hips of her mate and thrust herself against the hard ridge of his arousal.

Cordy and Wes gaped at the two. "You've got to be kidding me! Okay, here we go again...Hurricane Buffy! Only this time there's gonna be bloodshed. Great!"

Cordy started dragging Wes out the door. Wes hesitated, "Don't you think we should...? I don't know...do something?" he asked as he waved a hand at Angelus and Buffy struggling for dominance on the floor of the office.

Cordy scoffed, and pulled Wes towards the door again. "Do what? Interfere and get killed for our efforts? I think not, little man! Little Miss "Saves the World" can handle him. Now let's get the hell out of here and just be glad we're not becoming snack food!"

The door clicked shut just as Buffy grabbed Angelus' face in both hands and kissed him ferociously. "Buffy need Angel..." she stated, writhing on top of him.

Angelus was frozen with shock for about three seconds before he attempted to toss her off him. "Buff!! God dammit! What the fuck is your deal tonight?" he grunted, not caring that Cordy and Wes had both escaped. He had his hands full...literally. "I fucking KNEW you were hard up for my cock, but this...? You look pretty fucking desperate, Slayer," he snarled as he flipped her. They wrestled on the ground briefly, rolling over and over, each one struggling to get the upper hand.

He tried to throw her off of him, but she was more determined than he'd ever seen her. Shocked, Angelus thought he really might get dusted tonight or...raped!

Finally Buffy pinned him. She gripped both his arms above his head and smiled. Her grin was wolfish, predatory. "Mine..." she grunted, before she kissed him again. Letting go of his wrists, Buffy ran her hands eagerly over him, loving the feel of the soft silk of his shirt and the hard male body beneath it. "Angel feel sooo good," she purred before ripping open his shirt.

As the little vixen began to tear at his clothes it became glaringly obvious to Angelus that he really might not win this battle between them."Get off!"he growled, redoubling his efforts to throw her off him, but she completely tore his shirt from his body and clung to him as if she wanted to be inside his skin.

"NO!! Want Angel!" she whined, her hands running along his naked chest, feeling the cool muscled flesh she'd been denied for so long.

Angelus moaned as her hands seemed to rub him everywhere at once. _'Just HOW many hands does she fucking have?!'_ he wondered wildly, trying to avoid them, but failing miserably. Suddenly he felt a tiny hand grab him between his thighs. His eyes rolled back in his head as she frantically began rubbing him through his pants, moaning wildly as she stroked him.

"Buffy need...Buffy want!" she kept saying as she attacked his crotch.

"Fuck!" he gasped and gripped her hips, trying to get her away from his now very hard cock. "No! Dammit! Get off, Slayer!!" he snapped, trying to dislodge her.

She held on like a tick. "No! Buffy NEED Angel!!" she cried and swooped down upon his mouth again.

Angelus tried to avoid her kiss this time, but she gripped his face and basically raped his mouth! He whimpered as her hot little tongue plundered his own cool one, taking what she so obviously desired.

Suddenly he came back to his senses. "Stop that!" he snarled, yanking his head back, trying to get her away from him, but Buffy was determined to ease the ache he caused. She sucked at his mouth, licking and biting at his lips until the dark demon moaned and once again gave her the opening she was waiting for.

"Need you..." she groaned as she took his lips in a kiss that was so deep, so wet... it threw Angelus for a loop. He whimpered again as he helplessly opened his mouth to her.

"Mmmpphhff...yesssss..." the demon moaned, allowing the Slayer's tongue into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm...Angel taste so gooooood!" Buffy moaned. "Want..need. Buffy NEED Angel!" Buffy groaned as she mashed her mouth harder against his, thrusting her tongue deeper, on fire for him.

Angelus had no fucking idea what the hell was going on. All he knew was he had a horny Slayer on his hands and down his throat and he couldn't seem to find the strength...or..(honestly) the will to make her stop.

Buffy grunted as she tore her own shirt off. Angelus' eyes widened as her beautiful breasts were bared to his eyes. "Jesus..." he breathed as she rolled her skirt up to her waist and ripped her own panties off. He was amazed that she'd managed to strip herself near naked while still keeping him pinned beneath her.

They moaned in unison as her over-heated flesh rubbed against the hard cool muscles of his sculpted chest. It wasn't enough...Buffy's hands went to the opening of his pants, needing more of him.

"Mine..." she muttered, kissing him again as she tore at the buttons on his slacks.

He felt her busy little hands as they yanked open his pants."Holy shit!" Angelus gulped, tearing his mouth away from hers. "What are you...?" he groaned as she slid one small hand inside and gripped his cock. "Oh God, Buff!" he groaned even louder as she began to pump him enthusiastically. "W-what the fuck is wrong with you Slayer?!" he panted in disbelief.

His head thrashed side to side as he felt his balls tighten in impending orgasm. "No..." he groaned as he fought it. There was no fucking way he wanted to be that vulnerable with an obviously loopy Slayer all over him. "Stop! Have you lost your fucking mind?" he practically screamed at her.

Buffy used her Slayer strength to pin him completely. Her bright green eyes filled with tears for a moment and her lips trembled.

Angelus stared wide eyed. "Good! Fucking cry. Just get off!" he spat.

Buffy's face hardened. "No! No cry! Mate! Buffy mate with Angel!" she shouted.

"The hell we are!" he told her, struggling again.

Buffy had had enough of her mate's games. She slammed his head against the floor several times yelling "Mine!!" each time his head bounced off the tiles.

Angelus began to see stars. "Fuck! Stop! God dammit Buff, what're you trying to do, bash my fucking brains in?"

Buffy leaned down into his face. "We mate..now!" she snarled dangerously, squeezing his cock and licking his full bottom lip.

Stunned speechless for once, Angelus stopped struggling as he stared up into her face. He saw something in her eyes that finally made him see the futility of fighting her on this. She was going to have him one way or the other. He inhaled her scent and realized it was off. It smelled like magic and then it all clicked into place. Buffy was under the influence and whatever spell or magic she was under, it had made her almost non-functional. She couldn't seem to talk, she mostly grunted and when she did speak, pretty much the only thing she seemed capable of saying was Buffy, want, need, Angel and oh let's not forget his all time favorite...mate!

Buffy gave him a happy grin as he finally stopped trying to push her away. She clutched his shoulders and laid her head on his chest with a contented sigh. "Angel," she purred, rubbing her cheek against him just as she rubbed her lower body against him. "Buffy NEED Angel..." the Slayer moaned softly.

Being the pragmatic demon he was, he knew he could do this one of two ways. One.. he could fight her and be raped like a piss-assed loser...OR.. he could take what she so obviously wanted to give him and make HER HIS slave!

Angelus opted for the latter.

"Buff...baby. Ssshhh..." he whispered, lifting her head from his chest and stroking her hair back from her sweaty brow. "Slow down, baby. You want me?"

The Slayer nodded, almost incapable of speech at this point. "Want! Yes! Buffy want Angel! Buffy neeeeeeed Angel!" she whined as pressed her face against his throat. Angelus jumped as her blunt white teeth nipped at his neck. Burrowing deeper, Buffy growled softly as she inhaled his scent. "Mine!" she stated again as she bit him, her small white teeth, sinking deep, claiming her mate.

Struggling to keep from exploding in orgasm at her show of vampiric domination, Angelus turned his neck to the side, allowing her better access to his throat. "Fuck, that's good..." he gasped as her hand began to pump his hard length. Angelus purred in pleasure as she nibbled at him, then without warning she bit him hard, breaking the skin."Holy shit!" he cried out as he felt his blood gush forth. His hips lifted and he roared as he climaxed in her hand.

He came back to his senses slowly, but was immediately aroused again as he felt her small tongue lapping at his neck. "Mmmmm..." he murmured as she tasted his essence. "That's it baby, drink..." he whispered huskily, cupping her head and pressing her closer to his flesh.

He gurgled in pleasure as her mouth latched onto the wound she'd created and sucked at the blood that ooozed from the wound. "Yeah. Oh, fuck Buff!!" he moaned, his hips thrusting up against her again as she drank him down.

Buffy slurped at him. Her desire was overwhelming and she sought relief as she rubbed her wet center against his once again hard cock. He gasped every time her heat came in contact with the head of his penis which jutted out of the top of his black silk boxers. Buffy was becoming frantic as she ground against him harder and harder, sucking at his neck in a frenzy of lust."Want...Buffy want! Buffy need Angel inside...Now!" she panted against the corded muscle of his throat.

Suddenly she threw back her head and screamed his name as she found her climax. Angelus almost came again himself at the sight of her bloodied, swollen mouth screaming his name in orgasm as she ground her hot little body against his semi naked cock. It was incredible!

He grabbed her head in both his big hands after she'd calmed from her release. "THAT was fucking beautiful," he told her with a wicked grin.

Buffy tried to pull away, but Angelus held her tight. "I know you wanna run this show Buff, but you see..I've always had this thing about control..." he said turning her head and preparing to bite her.

She amazed him again when she mewled in pleasure and went completely submissive on him.

"Yes! Drink!!" she begged, pulling her hair aside. "Angel drink Buffy. Feel good!" she moaned, offering her throat

Angelus' eyes bulged. "And it gets even weirder..." he said staring at her in shock.

He couldn't believe she'd just said that. Never mind that she'd already jacked him off, drank his blood and rode him like a champ! But to have her actually beg him to drink from her!! It was inconceivable! He had no idea what spell had sent Buff off her rocker, but he would be a fool to pass this up. He smirked, he was a lot of things...but stupid wasn't one of them. But he wanted to be deep up in her when he did drink from the sweet well that was Buff.

"Damn, Buff that's hot.." he breathed as he gripped her hips and pressed her against his raging hard-on.

In seconds he had her worked into a frenzy again. "Aaaanngell..." she cried as she gripped his shoulders tightly.

Gripping her hips harder he guided her movements."Yeah... that's it...ride me baby.." he gritted out between clenched teeth, watching her wet heat rub against his naked belly.

Buffy keened in pleasure at the rough friction against the place she needed him most, but it wasn't enough for the excited Slayer. She needed him totally naked now and with a move that Angelus had to admire, she gripped his pants and silk boxers in both hands and scooted back along his body with nubile ease, divesting him of his last layer of clothing in seconds.

"Ahhh... there we go," he growled as his thick cock sprung free. He watched her face as she crawled back up his now naked body, tasting, growling and biting the whole time.

Buffy grinned down at him as she raised herself above the hard length of his erection. Angelus' hands on her hips stopped her.

Buffy scowled at him. "Buffy... Angel, mate... now." she muttered determinedly as she tried to take him inside her.

He chuckled at her eagerness, but still refused to let her have him yet. "And you can have me, but first...give it to me," he purred, pushing her hair aside.

Buffy nodded eagerly and immediately tilted her head to the side.

He licked her neck, nibbling at his scar. "WHO do you belong to baby?" he growled.

Buffy whimpered as she felt his cool tongue on her hot skin. "Angel. Buffy belong to Angel...Please!" she panted, gripping his cock in both hands.

"Good girl," he said, pleased. Angelus forced himself to relax as she led him to her dripping wet entrance. "Go ahead baby, take what you want.." he instructed softly.

Buffy's eyes closed in ecstasy as she rubbed the tip of his penis against her . "Buffy want Angel...ONLY Angel. Angel, Buffy's mate!" she cried out as she sank down upon him.

"Yesssss..." Angelus hissed as he slid up into her liquid heat. SO HOT! She was so hot she burned..."That's right baby, you're mine!" he growled, thrusting up deeper. He braced his feet on the floor and drove his hard cock up inside her as deep as he could go. "Give it to me...give me everything you are..." he snarled as he began to fuck her...hard.

Buffy whined in need and again pulled her hair to the side and offered up her neck. "Take...Angel take Buffy. Drink!"

Excited beyond belief, Angelus allowed his features to shift. "Jesus fucking Christ Buff! Now that's an offer I simply can't refuse baby..." he gritted out as he sank his fangs deep into his mark, gulping her blood as they both tipped over the edge into orgasm.

_**A bit later:**_

Angelus raised his head and looked around. "Christ that was crazy..." he groaned softly, throwing his arm over his eyes. He started to rise, but couldn't, realizing Buffy was still attached to his waist.

He tried to move her off him, but the tiny Slayer gripped him so tightly, he hissed in pain.

"Buff...baby lets go downstairs.." he cajoled again trying to peel her off him.

Buffy raised her head. "Buffy not let Angel go! Angel leave..Buffy cry. No more Angel leave. Buffy keep Angel...forever!" she grunted, her thighs hugging him tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Angelus tried to pull her arms from around his neck. "I'm not leaving lover, but I don't wanna sleep on this damned floor any longer either, so we're gonna go downstairs, okay?" he told her, giving her the smile that had won him many a heart.

When she just held him tighter, he sighed. Pointing to her he said, "You Buff...go with me..." he pointed to himself. "Downstairs to my bed..." he said pointing to the stairs.

Buffy gave him a euphoric grin in return and finally let him go. "Buffy go with Angel..Buffy love Angel."

Angelus rolled his eyes. "Great! You just had to bring up the "L" word... Well, don't ask me to say it back..." he growled quietly as he held his hand out to pull the tiny Slayer to her feet.

She reached down and picked up her club before grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull her up. "Mine..." she said.

Angelus raised a brow at her weapon and wondered if she was talking about him or her tree trunk when she'd said that.

He didn't bother to get dressed as he led her downstairs. He doubted his horny little cave-Slayer would let him anyhow! He glanced down at her, still amazed to see absolutely NO fear of him in that beguilingly beautiful face.

She just held his hand and rubbed her cheek against his side, purring in pleasure. "Buffy happy..." she said softly as he led her into the bedroom.

Angelus chuckled as he wondered how happy she was going to be when she came out of her magic induced state. He swooped down and lifted her in his arms."That was just the pre-show, Buff..." he murmured in her ear then tossed her on the bed. "Get ready for the main event baby.." he whispered seductively as he gripped her ankles and pulled her towards him.

Buffy shivered at the look in his dark eyes. It was pure sin and she moaned in lustful abandon as his hands slid up her calves to rest on her inner thighs.

"Ya know Buff?" Angelus said with a wicked smirk as his hands trailed higher up Buffy's inner thighs. "I think I like you like this...all needy and horny for me. After I fuck you a few more times we're going to take a little trip. First I gotta go get a supply of the "happy" pills that stupid actress gave me. Then we're gonna find out what happened to you and how long it lasts. If it's permanent, hell, maybe I won't turn you tonight after all!"

"Please..." Buffy begged. "Buffy need Angel," the Slayer mewled when his hands slid higher up her inner thighs teasingly.

Angelus' eyes flashed golden fire. Hearing her beg him was such a turn on he skipped the preliminaries and went right for the prize. He yanked her to him and roughly flipped her over onto her belly. "I like hearing you beg Buff..." he growled into her ear as he pressed his erection against her firm, round ass. "But I think I wanna hear you scream a bit too," he told her wickedly. With gleaming golden eyes, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and entered her from behind in one brutal thrust.

Buffy did scream then, a high keening wail of pleasure/pain.

"That's right baby...scream for me," he panted against her shoulder as he moved inside her. "Tonight I'm going to show you just how good pain can be Buff...by the time I'm through...you'll be addicted to both," he gritted out, scraping his fangs along her throat.

And he did. Throughout the night Angelus took her again and again. He made her scream, cry, beg, writhe and fight him too. It wasn't love-making. Not by a long shot, sometimes it actually appeared more like making war than love, but the dark demon thrived on her aggressiveness and her submission to him. He decided to make her his forever. Unknowingly, or maybe instinctively, Buffy resisted it, throwing him off her just as her heart started to slow as he drank from her.

After a second attempt which ended in some of the most brutal sex he'd ever had, Angelus realized it wasn't going to happen and decided to just enjoy her willing body instead. He'd promised her she'd be addicted, but he realized too late, he was hooked too. The Slayer's sweet body offered a lure he couldn't resist and after the first time, he didn't bother trying anymore. Unable to get enough of her, Angelus finally understood the saying 'once was too many and a thousand times wouldn't be enough!'

And it wasn't...

His last thoughts before he passed out was how amazing Buff felt wrapped around his cock and how disgusted he was at himself for getting so distracted that he'd forgotten to find Rebecca's dealer...

_**The next Morning:**_

Angel opened his eyes slowly. He felt exhausted. He tried to roll over, but realized a tiny body was asleep on top of him.

"What the...?" he gasped out loud as he felt a hot little naked body pressed against his equally naked body.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned as he recognized the blond hair and that sweet face, tucked so trustingly against his chest. "Buffy...how? Why? What...?" Suddenly it all came back to him and his cock hardened. He closed his eyes as the memories hit him. Images of her riding him, visions of him behind her thrusting deeply into her squirming body...her swallowing him down. Him lapping at the sweet honey that had flowed from her wet heat all night... All those images hit him full force, assailing him at once, overloading his senses and making him moan in pleasurable agony.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! No...how...? Why aren't I evil?" he wondered, looking around frantically as he tried to make sense of what had happened last night.

The last thing he really remembered was sitting with Rebecca having a glass of champagne. Then...this! Buffy naked in bed with him! Fuck, had he gotten that drunk that he'd completely lost his mind?

Buffy moaned and rubbed her lithe body against his. "Mmmmm..." she moaned as she slid one shapely leg up his side and across his stomach and ever present erection.

Angel bit back the groan that threatened to burst forth. "Buffy!" he gasped softly as her small hand wrapped itself around his cock. He could smell magic around her. "Buffy what...? Who did this to you?" he tried to ask her.

"You did," she whispered softly, crawling up his body, kissing and licking his every inch of him, while her tiny hand grasped and tugged at his throbbing erection. "All night long," she murmured against his neck.

His dark eyes closed as she kissed her way up his neck to his jaw and her tiny hand began to pump his throbbing dick. Suddenly other memories hit him and he moaned as he remembered things he'd said and done as Angelus. "Buffy..." he hissed. "S-stop...I-I'm not... Oh God... please stop," he pleaded, as he closed his eyes in a state of pure bliss.

"No, Buffy love Angel..." she said with a satisfied sigh, kissing his lips.

"Jesus..." he groaned. His big hand went to grasp her smaller one to stop her from stroking him so enthusiastically, but he ended up just covering her small hand and holding it, guiding it as she jacked him off. Buffy's hand touching him was amazing... it had been so very, very long. The whole act was so wantonly thrilling to Angel, he came in a rush of pure Buffy induced orgasmic pleasure.

"O-oh...God, Buffy!!" he cried as he spilled his cool semen across both their hands and over his pale, muscled chest.

Buffy purred with delight. "Angel like..?" she asked with an adorably eager grin.

Angel blinked, trying to focus on her sweet face after such a mind blowing orgasm. He chuckled softly as he finally focused on her expectant, enthusiastic expression. "Angel like..." he sighed. "A lot..." he whispered, cupping her cheek. He gave a weak smile as she pressed her cheek into his palm and began to rub herself against him, almost like he was petting her.

"Buffy please Angel..." she murmured. "Angel love Buffy now..." she murmured, running her face along his hand.

Angel's dead heart seized in his chest and his hand came up to stroke her head gently. "I've always loved you," he said, before he could stop himself.

Buffy's head snapped up. "NO! You LEFT!! You left me!" she accused him hotly. Buffy's angry expression fell and her eyes cleared as the magic began to wear off. "I wanted you and y-y-you left...made me cry...Y-you h-hurt m-me...s-so bad..." she said softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh God, Angel...I miss you..." she whimpered before laying her cheek on his chest and sobbing out her grief and misery onto his chest.

Angel closed his eyes, finally allowing his own tears to fall. This was just too much. Her pain was so palpable it was overwhelming. Truthfully, it was more than he could take. He'd already given her back, yet here she was again, her heart in her hand, telling him how much she still loved him. He couldn't turn her away. Not again, he just didn't have the strength.

He hesitated only briefly before giving in to his desires. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry...don't cry...ssshh...please don't cry..." he soothed her in a halting, pain-filled voice. "I love you Buffy. I always have. I always have and I always will baby..." he murmured softly, cradling her closer to him, running his hand along the back of her head, comforting her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, click the little blue button and feed the Musie. She's been working overtime lately, I'm working on the ending to this fic as I post this. I KNOW I have some unfinished fics out there right now and I hope you all bear with me..Musie is obsessed and I have to go with her visions! ;) But I promise I have a new chappie of Second Chances coming out this weekend guys! :)


	2. Chapter 2

From Sunnydale to Eternity

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: M for smut and language.

Disclaimer: Nope, never have owned 'em and unfortunately I never will!

This fic is dedicated to all of you who have wanted to see that BIG B/A happy. Like me, you hated what Joss did to our favorite couple. Well this is my way of fixing that! Hope you enjoy!

A/N: Thanks to red for fixing my boo boos. Love ya lots. Also want to thank all of you who R&R my fics. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Seriously, you're the best. Okay, that said...on with the fic.

_**Part 2: Aftereffects.**_

"Then why did you leave me Angel?" the beautiful Slayer asked, her lips trembling.

"Because I thought I had to...I thought it was what was best for you. I did what I thought was..."

"Right," Buffy supplied, rolling her eyes. Suddenly their circumstances became glaringly clear to her and she scrambled off his chest. Clutching the sheet to her nudity, Buffy looked wildly around the room. "Um Angel..Oh my God, can you tell me just how I ended up here and um...naked with you?"

Angel actually chuckled. "Well, at least I'm not the only one with that reaction..." he murmured more to himself than to her, but she heard him anyway.

"What?" she asked, pushing her wildly tangled blond hair out of her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Angel sat up, unmindful of his own nakedness as the sheet pooled around his lean waist and narrow hips. He looked skyward momentarily._ 'How did he tell her she came here last night and practically raped his demon?' _Since there really was no good way to say that, he just winged it.

"Okay..." he said, running a hand over his face and through his rumpled bed hair. "Well, from what I remember... I guess you came here and...well we...I mean you and Angelus..." he trailed off as her face paled. "Buffy...?" he asked, scooting closer. "Are you okay?" he queried, trying to cup her cheek.

Buffy finally managed to peel her eyes away from his magnificent body as memories of last night came flooding back. Her breathing accelerated and her head spun as he leaned towards her. Before he had a chance to come any closer she held a hand up to ward him off. "Okay, so don't need any more details..I'm remembering! Oh God, I'm so with the remembering thing!"

Angel sat back and watched as Buffy's face went from white as a sheet to scarlet.

"Oh, Angel!" she gasped as she remembered pretty much dragging Angelus by the hair back to this bed and screwing him all night long. "I-I..." her voice choked, her face got even redder and she seriously wondered if she was going to throw up--she was so embarrassed! "Oh my God, Angel...I remember everything! The bar..the beer...coming here and...Oh God, I attacked you! Or...Angelus, I guess. I-I...Oh God! I'm sorry...I'm so, so..." she stopped when he just grinned at her, seemingly not upset at this turn of events at all.

And he wasn't, truthfully. He was still him AND he had a boatload of incredible visual memories to feed his Buffy-starved brain!

_'Yeah...MY memories Soul-boy,'_ the demon snickered.

Angel ignored the cruel taunts inside his head, because Buffy was here. Right here next to him after so long and he was just happy to be near her and not even Angelus' reminder that it was HIM and not Angel that had been with her was going to bring him down. Though he did choose to ignore for the moment that she'd gotten drunk and that was the reason behind her visit. He was just happy she'd come...no pun intended! "I remember too... and it was...it was incredible," he said softly, his face glowing with the memories of their passion.

Buffy's wide green eyes flew to his face. "Y-you're not mad?" she asked, stunned.

Angel shook his head. "How could I be mad? I now have some unbelievably sexy images of the most erotic night of my life because of you. Buffy you were...wow...incredible...sexy and..." he grinned, "aggressive and kinda scary too, actually," he said teasingly.

Buffy had started to smile 'til he said scary. She gave him a pout/scowl. "Well, scary wasn't what I was hoping for, but to a vamp that could be a turn on, right?" she asked hopefully.

Angel nodded and chuckled. "Trust me...it was. It was more than that..it was...beautiful."

As the tension left her, Buffy gave him a radiant smile and Angel just couldn't resist. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. It was meant to be a soft touch, but the minute their lips touched it was so much more. It was electrifying. They both gasped at the sizzle that zinged between them.

Buffy moaned and gripped his face in her hands as she deepened the kiss. Angel growled and yanked her closer, slanting his mouth over hers, his tongue delving deeply to taste and reclaim her as his.

That kiss led to another, then another and within moments Buffy and Angel were lost to everything but each other. Their hands were reckless and abandoned as they explored territory dreamed of for so long, yet denied them in reality.

"God, I want you..." Angel panted as his lips trailed a path of cool fire down her throat.

Buffy tilted her head back to give him better access to her neck and recently reopened scar. "I've always...oh God...wanted you. Loved you..." she mewled, pressing his mouth to her fresh bite wound.

Realizing what she was asking for, Angel reared back, terrified. "NO! I'm not...I can't...Oh God, Buffy! What are we doing?" he cried, horrified that Angelus had drunk from Buffy, yet relieved his demon hadn't killed her.

_'I didn't want to kill her idiot!'_ Angel heard his demon whisper in his head softly. _'I wanted to turn her definitely, but...' _the demon chuckled. _'She wouldn't let me...she's a spark plug__,__ our Buff. Man__,__ what a live wire... So HOT...I swear__,__ she fucking burned me alive. Now I know what you saw in her__,__ Soul-boy. She's...what you'd call unforgettable in the sack. You know you want her__,__ soul-boy. Do you really want me to be the last? Then that would really make her mine, huh? Not yours...'_

Buffy was lost in the sensations of having Angel's strong, gentle hands on her body after so long and she fought him when he tried to pull away from her. Bringing him back to her neck, she whimpered in pleasure as she pressed his soft, sensual mouth to her scar. "Please Angel..I love you. I need you..." she begged quietly. "No one has ever made me feel like I wanna die when they touch me...no one but you. I trust you..please," she finished breathlessly.

Despite the fact that Angelus' words were designed to achieve his own agenda, Angel couldn't let go of the thought that a part of Buffy belonged to Angelus now and it made him crazy. It made him mindless with jealousy, so when Buffy breathlessly begged him to take her...Angel relented. He was a man. A man who wanted the woman he loved to belong to HIM and him alone. As he pulled her to him, Angel's only thought was on reclaiming her as his own.

Excitedly Buffy straddled his lean belly. "Please..." she whined softly.

Angel was just as enthusiastic. "Yessss..." he hissed as her wet heat brushed against the tip of his erection. He shivered in pleasure. "Buffy..." he gasped, as she gripped him and guided him inside.

They hovered there for a second, but it seemed like a lifetime. Then he was sliding inside her, filling her and completing them both. It was heavenly. It was incredible. It was perfect.

They both cried out in joy at the intense rightness of their joining. They had to pause, trying to get their bearings in order to proceed. It had been so long...even if their bodies had joined only this morning, THEY, Buffy and Angel, hadn't. It had been years and this moment was earth-shattering for them.

Angel opened his eyes to watch his lover's incredible face as she accepted him into her body. Her head was thrown back and her long blond hair cascaded wildly down her slender back, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slack with ecstasy as she moved up and down upon his length. She was glorious in her passion. Nirvana personified and Angel was enraptured.

"Buffy...look at me," he murmured, gripping her hips as he thrust shallowly inside her. His eyes flashed golden, but he managed to keep his face from shifting. He wouldn't bite her...she may trust him, but he didn't trust himself. He wanted to. God, he wanted to drink from her, but he wouldn't. He couldn't!

Buffy pried open her eyes to gaze down at the beautiful face of the one man/vampire she'd ever loved with all her heart. "I see you...I've always seen you, Angel," she said softly.

Angel gave a deep grumbling purr and his fangs lengthened, but he still kept his human face as he thrust up inside her deeply. He was coming home. That's what this felt like and Angel embraced the feeling. For the first time in so long he felt complete.

Buffy crooned in pleasure as he gripped her hips tighter and plunged deeper. "Aaangelll!!" she keened softly as his big hands guided her movements and helped her to find her rhythm on top of him. "God! It's just like I remembered," she whimpered, running her hands through her tangled blond hair. Looking down at him, she placed her hands flat on his smooth, muscled chest as he moved her up and down his hard length. "I thought...I thought...oh God! I thought I'd made it better than it was...but I d-didn't. It r-really IS this good! Ooh!" she gasped in delight, making Angel grin; his face a picture of male satisfaction as he looked up at her.

"I know...so...God...good," he panted, looking down to where their bodies were joined. "Deeper...need to...be..deeper," he gritted out as he planted his feet on the mattress and drove his hips upward, hitting her womb and making them both cry out in ecstasy. Their breath caught when the tip of his cock rubbed against that spot inside her. That elusive G spot. Angel hit it easily, like he was made for her. A particular deep thrust caused Buffy to cry out deliriously and Angel gasped as he was suddenly flooded with her juices. It was so good they just stared at each other in opened mouthed wonder.

Angel's eyes rolled back in his head as her inner walls contracted around him wildly."Buffy, you feel so perfect...so...God..I love you...love you so much!" he babbled, lost in the feel of her, his mind spinning at the absolute perfection of being inside this one tiny woman. He would have surrendered to perfect happiness right there if reality hadn't intruded in the form of Cordelia

"OH MY GOD! Angel, what the HELL are you DOING?!" the brunette seer screamed.

Angel froze mid thrust and his eyes shot open, bulging in shock at being caught. "C-Cordelia!" he stuttered, too stunned at seeing Cordy and Wes standing in the doorway to his room to say anything more.

Buffy's head whipped about, and suddenly feeling very cave-Buffy again, she snarled. "You leave! No see Angel!"

Wesley backed away obviously embarrassed at walking in on the naked couple. "I'm sorry...We were concerned..." he stammered.

Cordy rolled her eyes and shook her head stubbornly. "As if? Like we're really gonna leave so you two can make with the groiny action and he can go all vampy again and suck the world into hell or worse!" Cordelia glared at Angel and pointed her finger at him. "And you! I can't believe you'd do this! What the hell's wrong with you? Think of all the good we've been doing since we left Sunnyhell!" the former cheerleader snapped.

In seconds Buffy was up and off Angel. Uncaring of her nudity, she threw herself across the bed and tackled Cordelia. "Why the hell do you get to see him everyday...and I don't!" Buffy cried, slamming Queen C to the ground.

"Oh God! Eeeww!!" Cordy screeched as a very naked Buffy took her down. "Aaangelll!! Wesssleey! Get her off me!" Cordy screamed.

Angel sat up in shock. He was still shivering from the euphoria of finally being with the love of his life, then...this! "Buffy...what...?" he whispered urgently, confused as he scooted to the edge of the bed to see just what had happened. What he saw might have been every male fantasy , but Angel just blinked in surprise as he watched his lover wrestle his seer to the ground.

Wesley blushed furiously as he backed further away from the two women at his feet. He glanced at Angel who was still shaking his head, staring at the sight before him and trying to absorb the sudden change from mind blowing pleasure to shock, horror and trauma.

"Um, Angel...maybe you should get some clothes on and try to get Buffy off Cordelia and dressed. Hmm?"

Angel's eyes shot to Wes, then immediately back to where Buffy had Cordy pinned to the ground. He thought of grabbing Buffy, but knew she'd fight him and then that would pit him against her. He didn't want that. Instead he held out his hand and entreated his lover back into his arms. "Buffy," he cajoled her softly. "Please come back to bed...to me. Then we can deal with this together.."

She glanced up, her eyes dark with rage...but seconds later they softened and turned that mossy shade of gray/green he adored. "Angel?"

"Yeah baby," he answered, still holding his hand out to her. "I'm here Buffy. And I won't leave again..." he told her gently.

Her brow scrunched and tears welled up in her huge green eyes. "Promise?" she asked in a small voice, pouting and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"I promise," he confirmed, giving her his most charming smile. "Just let Cordelia up and come back to bed with me baby. We'll figure out where we go from here, okay?"

Buffy nodded, turned back to Cordy and narrowed her eyes. "He's NOT yours, he NEVER will be, so STOP being a jealous bitch and quit trying to take him from me!" she snapped furiously.

Cordelia just stared. Her first instinct was to say "As if!" But in her heart of hearts she KNEW it was true. A part of Cordy knew she'd always been jealous and admitted she'd wanted to take Angel from Buffy since the first second she'd seen the gorgeous vampire. For once, the sassy brunette held her tongue.

"O-kay...lunatic much?" she groused, but she didn't argue her case. "Just let me up...AND seriously...get an outfit on, 'kay?" Cordy told Buffy, being as nice as Queen C could be.

Embarrassment hit Buffy then. "Oh...OH!" she gasped, jumping off the larger woman. Her face flamed and she covered herself immediately, but when she saw Angel's face all those feelings vanished. He was looking at her like she was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Buffy gave a tiny smile and took his hand. He pulled her back into bed and immediately spooned her protectively against his big, hard body. Once they were both under the covers again he looked at Wes and Cordelia.

Angel at least attempted to explain. "Look...you have NO idea what happened here so..."

Cordy crossed her arms and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Buffy is obviously under some kind of spell. She came here, kicked Angelus' ass then yanked him down here. Got with the major groinage action and you and her woke up and decided to make this Buffy and Angel part deux. You started to boff our little Buffy here...never minding how I'd have to deal if Angelus came back for good, mind you... but thankfully I walked in and stopped you from throwing your soul away. Does that about cover it?" she asked sarcastically.

Angel scowled and looked away. "Well, it seemed longer when it was happening..." he muttered.

Buffy gave Cordy a glare. For the first time in a very, very long time she'd had all of Angel's attention and she wasn't too keen on Cordy trying to horn in and hog him for herself. Cave-Buffy was still way too close to the surface. The beer's magic was still in her system, so she was very aggressive as she spat. "You know what? Maybe if you weren't so jealous I'd feel bad. But I don't! Angel mine!"

Angel gave her a sideways look, noticing she said, "Angel mine...not, Angel's mine." Buffy was still under the spell. He gave Cordy a pointed look and tried with his eyes to get her to take the hint and leave.

When she just stood there glaring at him, he sat up. "We'll be up in a minute Cordy." Still she refused to budge and Angel's brows lowered, "Seriously, you can go Cordelia..." When she still stood there, arms crossed and giving him a dubious look, Angel lost his temper. He growled, low, deep and angry and almost jumped out of bed, only Buffy's tiny hand on his arm stopped him. "NOW!" he snapped, angry now that Cordelia seemed determined to make this as bad as he didn't want it to be.

His greatest fantasy had almost come true today and he was suddenly very, very pissed he couldn't be with the one woman he loved more than his un-life. What was worse was he was going to have to watch her leave again. It made him sick to even think about it.

With that thought in mind his eyes flashed. "Get the fuck out!" he growled at both Cordy and Wes, causing them to back out of the room and mutter to each other about Angelus being there again.

He gave Buffy a sheepish grin after they'd left. "You know I'm not..."

She giggled, glad he'd gotten rid of them. "I know..." Buffy's deep green eyes met and held Angel's deep, dark orbs. The Slayer sighed softly as she cupped his jaw in both hands. "No more games...I love you. Lets make it work Angel," she said determinedly.

He gazed at her in stunned surprise. "But we..I...you deserve..."

She shook her head and placed a hand over his mouth. "No. No more excuses about sunshine, babies and stupid picnics. You love me. I love you. I don't want some normal guy. I want you...so make it happen for me Angel. Find a cure for your curse so I can finally be happy. If you really love me...you'll do that," she said, getting out of bed.

Angel gaped at her. "Buffy it's not...I mean I do love you, but..."

She stopped him by kissing him deeply. Backing away, she licked her lips, enjoying his taste . "No buts. If you really love me, you'll want me to be happy. To be happy, content and safe...I need you. So make it happen Angel. I need you. Find a cure..." she said softly, before turning her back on him and walking out of the bedroom.

Buffy shut the bathroom door with a soft click and leaned against it panting. That had been the hardest thing she'd ever done. Would he do it? Try and find a cure, in order to fight for her? She hoped so, cause she sure as hell knew what her new mission was gonna be when she went home. It was find a cure for Angel! Whoever found it first...well Buffy decided she'd just about adore them forever! With a heavy heart she waited 'til she heard him get out of bed and go upstairs and then made the decision to leave. But she had to get him to follow and fight for their love. How? He wouldn't just chase after her...Well, at least not without incentive. Buffy grinned. She grabbed a piece of paper. Found her purse and sprayed her perfume on it. Then she sat down and poured out her heart in a letter:

_Angel, _

_Okay, maybe I'm a coward to run and just leave a letter like this, but I knew if I saw you again I wouldn't have the courage to say everything I have to tell you...OR you'd probably shut me down and come up with some ridiculous excuse as to why I need to just move on with my life. Yeah right! That is so NOT gonna happen buddy. So you're just gonna have to deal, 'kay? _

_Okay, that said, I want to tell you that I love you Angel. (she drew a heart with a happy face inside it) Wow, I feel more free admitting that again than I have in almost a year! (she drew a huge smiley face) It just sounds good...even writing it! God, I wanna shout it from the top of every building in L.A! I LOVE YOU ANGEL! You and ONLY you!_

Buffy wiped a tear away as she wrote that. She'd tried to forget him..she had and she'd failed. With renewed determination she went back to her letter.

_Okay moving on from Buffy's little outburst... Here's the deal, since I'm like hopelessly in love with you and that's never gonna change, you so need to quit trying to tell me what I need, got it? I meant what I said when I told you if you really love me you'll give me what I need to be complete. Well, what I NEED is YOU! _

_Angel, I'm throwing my pride to the wind here... so please, please, please...don't be a jerk and tell me I deserve better than you or that I need picnics and sunshine! Jeez, you KNOW me better than that!_

_First off, I hate ants. (she drew an angry face) Picnics...ants...well they kind of come hand in hand, so quit trying to make me miserable and well... possibly itchy dammit! (she drew a smiley face winking) Second, why the hell do I need sunshine when my life is tied to darkness? I'm the Slayer, Angel! I LIVE in the dark! I mean seriously, have you ever stopped to think maybe You ARE normal to me? Probably not, because you've put me on this damned pedestal! Well, news flash, lover..I'm NOT this perfect little golden princess! I kill things that go bump in the night...just like you do! And BEFORE you even think it Angel...YOU aren't one of them anymore! YOU save people every day. Why can't we do that together? We fight and we die. And hopefully we'll save the world too! What's wrong with wanting to do that with the man...YES Angel...MAN that I love? YOU are the ONE for me baby, so whether you want to believe that your right for me or not...you are. More than you'd believe Angel. So deal. I know I will...gladly. Every day AND night as long as my dealing means I come home to you or better yet, you patrolling with me then us dealing with the stress of saving the world with a little...NO...A LOT of post slayage sex!(she drew a happy face with horns)_

_And in your own words baby...you still love me and always have! So DON'T tell me you don't anymore. I won't believe you. As a matter of fact, I think even Angelus loves me in his own...well...lusty, maybe sadistic kinda way, but still...he loves me or lusts for me... (She made a little devil face with horns.) whatever. Fact is, he wants me. So, no more lies or stupid sacrifices, Angel. You love me, I love you and I totally think even Angelus will agree to the arrangement, so I really need you to stop pushing me away. I need you in my life, so let...NO...not let...MAKE...make it happen lover. Make it possible for us to be together because I'm determined it's gonna happen. If you could see my face as I write this...well, let's just say it makes Willow's "resolve face" look pathetic, got it? Good! Now I'm gonna leave. NOT like a chicken...well, maybe a little cause I really couldn't face you if you shot me down...(she drew a very sad face) _

_Better not, mister! But I'm gonna leave cause I'm gonna go home...see what damage I did there while under that spell and see if I can MAKE us happen too. For the first time...I really...REALLY feel like THE Slayer Angel. And the first thing I wanna slay is your curse!! (she drew a happy face)_

_P.S. Oh and by the way... that forgetting thing...It's not working! We'll never forget because we're forever. You told me that once Angel and I'm holding you to it! (she drew a little smiley face)_

_Your lover, _

_Buff...y_

Buffy re-read the letter and nodded, satisfied with her words. She sounded confident, loving and determined...which right now, she was! She'd also purposely signed her name as Buff and Buffy...Appealing to Angelus as well as Angel. The demon needed to know she accepted him too. And she did. Buffy felt her face flame hot. Her breathing hitched and she knew without a doubt, that after last night, she'd never look at Angelus the same again. They hadn't made love per-se, but they'd shared a passion that had been explosive. It had been deep, sometimes dark...but really, really good! She KNEW that dark demon desired her as much as she desired him or his body or maybe him..at least a bit. Buffy scrunched up her face in indecision and decided her feelings for Angelus were just too complicated to analyze, so she gave her letter another spritz of vanilla scented perfume and put on some lipstick before she kissed it tenderly.

"I love you..." she whispered, before laying it on his pillow. With one last look around the room that had reminded her heaven really does exist...she took the sewer exit out of Angel's apartment and headed back to Sunnydale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly six days later:

Angel closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet, seductive scent of Buffy's perfume as he re-read her letter for the fifth time. At first he'd been hurt she'd left without saying goodbye. Then the second time he'd read it...he'd felt guilty. The third...he'd gotten pissed and shoved it in a drawer and went back to work.

That was the night he'd saved the little Gypsy girl.

Amazingly, neither he nor Buffy defeated the curse...It was just Angel doing what he did...saving souls that did it. He'd attacked the lair of a whole group of Kerlock demons. They were big blue demons with horns that preyed upon the innocent. They pulled the hearts from their chests and fed on their souls. Cordy had had a vision and Angel had gone to find the monsters. Little did either of them know it would change their lives... forever!

One of the captured children had been a Gypsy..from the Kalderash Clan. The very same clan that Angelus had taken from over a hundred years ago. That night, when Angel saved that child, he gave back what Angelus had taken. The soul of an innocent of their clan. Within moments the change had happened. It had shocked everyone..(including the Gypsies) when Angel fell to the floor clutching his chest. His soul had been bound instantly...since he'd given back what he'd taken, he no longer needed to suffer.

When it was over he'd gulped huge lungful of unneeded breaths...stunned. He'd known what had just happened. And even if he hadn't, Angelus' venomous diatribe in his head about fucking gypsies and them being the bane of his fucking existence would have clued him in!

Then the tiny child he'd saved came and took his hand. "You're Angelus, aren't you?" she asked him, her big dark eyes meeting his own.

He couldn't talk, still too shocked at what appeared to be happening and though hewanted to deny being called by that name, he'd found himself nodding instead.

She squeezed his hand and gave him a shy smile. "You DO look like an Angel...I can see why Janna went with you..." she said with a look of awe on her pixie-like features.

Angel scowled slightly. "I'm NOT an Angel..." he started, but she stopped him with a finger over his lips.

"Ssshhh...No, we all know you were a devil, but now you're not and you saved me. I'm Kera of the Kalderash clan and you're the boogey-man I was taught to hate. But you're not him anymore, so be free...You still have your soul, but as of tonight, it's a gift. I hope you can enjoy it now," she told him softly.

Angel's eyes had bulged. Though he'd felt it...and Angelus had pretty much said it was happening...But to hear it confirmed...?! Well, it was still earth shattering! "So...I'm...I mean my soul...? It's bound?" he asked hesitantly, more childlike in that moment than the girl beside him.

She threw her thin arms around Angel's neck and hugged him. "Yes, you're free..." she whispered. When she pulled back she gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you for saving my life.." then she just walked away, leaving Angel to stare at her back in a shocked stupor, his mind wildly trying to absorb everything she'd said.

For hours afterwards, he wandered the streets, trying to decide what to do. Then he went home and re-read HER letter and that time...The fourth...he'd been torn between fear and need. Now...eight hours later... he was just determined. He WANTED her. NO, he NEEDED her and he could...have her. Finally! He placed a tender kiss on top of her kiss mark and closed the letter, then tucked it inside the pocket of his leather jacket.

He went downstairs and packed a bag. He was going to Sunnydale and claiming his mate! When he came upstairs he was confronted by Cordy and Wes...holding stakes, crosses and holy water. He blinked and stepped back.

"Okay! Suitcase...Not a good sign!" Cordy said to Wes.

Angel set his bag down and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "So you think I'm evil, huh?" he asked pleasantly.

Wes blinked rapidly. "Well..we...uh...hoped not, but..after what we saw the other day and then you disappeared again...well, you...um... understand our concern."

Angel gave his traditional half smile. "I'm not..."

Cordy and Wes both stared at him intently, then seeing what they had hoped to see, they relaxed. "I knew that.." Cordy said, flashing her all American grin. "The whole cross and stake thing...it was all Wesley's idea!" she told Angel, giving Wesley a shove.

Wesley turned to the brunette in affronted horror. "It bloody well was not! You came and told me..."

Angel interrupted them. "It doesn't matter, cause I'm NOT evil...but I AM leaving...L.A. I mean. I'm going back to Sunnydale and I'm going to be with Buffy. You guys are free to stay here...keep the place going...whatever. But..."

Cordy's eyes bulged. "So...what...we're just like... out of a job? Just like that?" she screeched, her brows drawing down into an unattractive scowl.

Wes glanced at her and took a step away . She wasn't nearly as pretty with THAT face! "I...well, if that's what you think is best Angel. But I mean, have you really thought this through?"

Angel shrugged as he chuckled. "Honestly, no. And I'm not...going to think it through! I'm just going to do it. I spend way too much time thinking anyways. Right now...I need to just...act."

Cordelia gave an eye roll. "Yeah act..like an idiot!" She put her hands on her hips and gave him her best "back down" look. "Angel, you can't possibly be thinking of going back to Sunnyhell! I mean..."

Angel's smile was gentle, but there was a determined set to his jaw as he stepped forward and took Cordy's shoulders in his big hands. "Cordelia...I'm going. You can either be happy for me or not, but it won't change my mind or the fact that I love you...like a sister." He looked down at the girl that had become closer to him than anyone besides Buffy. "I love her. I do and I always will. Please don't be mad at me because I want to be happy..."

Cordelia's eyes filled with tears as she realized just how serious he was. Her first instinct was to ask _'WHAT about HER?' _But the brunette seer quashed that thought and for once put someone else's needs above her own...maybe it was the fact that she really DID love Angel...but whatever it was, Cordy did the right thing for once...at least, as well as Queen C could!

"Of course I want you to be happy! How could you think I don't, Angel? Even though I'm sacrificing my own survival here. I still want what's best for you," she muttered. "But it's like...you know with the whole "BIG" happy..." she said waving her hands. "Isn't that like a bad thing for you?' she asked with a frown.

Angel rolled his eyes, but hugged her. It was as close to an admission of love from Cordy as he was going to get. "Yeah, the whole BIG happy normally is a bad thing, but that Gypsy girl promised me..."

"WHAT Gypsy girl Angel?" Wes asked.

Angel explained. His face was animated as he told his friends how they'd gifted him...NOT cursed him with his soul now. "So you see why I have to go to Sunnydale?" he asked. "This is what Buffy asked me to do...find a way and it's happened. I can be with her now!" he told them excitedly.

Cordy snorted. "Oh, and you're just going to believe some little girl you don't even know?" she asked, raising a brow in disbelief.

Angel face fell a bit, but he was determined to fight for his love this time. "I NEED to believe her Cordy...and I'm going." He grabbed his bag and hugged Cordy with his free arm. "Call me if you get a vision. Me AND Buffy will be here.,"

Letting go of Cordy, he held out his hand to Wes. "Wes, you've come a long way from rogue demon hunter. Think you can handle Angel Investigations, L.A. division on your own?" Angel asked with a smirk.

Wesley grabbed the proffered hand and shook it. "I...well I really don't know what to say Angel. Though I must say it was a pleasure... I...I'll miss you..." the ex-Watcher said, seeming to deflate as it sank in Angel was really leaving them.

Angel gave him a little smile. "Me too, but just say I'll see you soon, cause we will. Me and Buffy are only two hours away. Keep the office going Wes. I trust you to run it. Call us if you need us, okay?" the tall vampire said with a smile that actually made his dark eyes sparkle.

Wes stared. He'd never seen Angel like this...so effervescent. He was...glowing. Then he listened to the words of praise the handsome vampire was saying to him and seemed to puff up with every word Angel spoke.

It was a more confident Wesley that clasped Angel on the shoulder, hugging the bigger man briefly. "Oh, well then. Yes, I can do that. Of course...you're not that far and with Buffy to help..well.." Wesley smiled finally. "Well, I do say we should be just fine then."

Angel grinned and winked at Cordy. "AND that means neither of you are out of a job either," he told his friends with a small smile.

The dark haired woman flushed, but hid her small grin because it was a smile that was filled with mixed emotions. On one hand, she was happy for him, herself and Wesley, but on the other...she was devastated he was really leaving.

Angel knew. He took her hand again and kissed it gently. "I'll always be there for you...just like before. I promise. Now give me a hug and wish me luck," he told her flashing her the most charming grin she ever seen.

Cordy gave up the pretense and with a small sob hugged her best friend tightly. "I do and since you insist on doing this...go get your girl tiger," she whispered, choking back her tears.

He laughed, but blinked back his own tears too. "Tiger?" he teased, but hugged her tightly again and whispered into her ear how much she meant to him. "You're my best friend, y'know?" then with a tender smile, he kissed her nose and was out the door, dark coat billowing behind him as he went.

Wes and Cordy watched him leave, both of them amazed at how much his departure had affected their lives and their emotions.

"Do you think Buffy will take him back?" Wes asked, still watching as Angel threw his bag into the back seat of the Plymouth.

Cordy gave a tiny, sad little smile, before she pulled herself back together. "Are you kidding? Have you _**seen**_ the way he looks in leather pants?" she quipped, eyeing Angel's oh-so-sexy body. "Oh... she'll take him back alright, in a red hot minute! I know I would..." the seer said softly, watching as her best friend started up his big black Plymouth and left L.A...for good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel looked over his shoulder as he pulled away and sighed as he noticed the sad expressions on Cordy and Wes' faces. Though he felt sad to be leaving his friends and what he'd built for himself here, he was giddy with anticipation of winning back his mate. His mind spun with plans on how he'd shower her with love and the sex...He stopped himself right there.

"Don't just expect her to say okay and hop right back into a relationship with you...no matter what her letter said. This IS Buffy we're talking about," he reminded himself out loud as he headed towards the freeway and Sunnydale.

Angel laughed...Freeway. It was fitting, because for the first time in a hundred years he felt like that...free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay guys, click the little blue button and tell musie what you think! She MUST be fed. Musie is a greedy little beeatch and if she's not fed then neither am I so please...feed the beast!! :) :) :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

From Sunnydale to Eternity

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: probably a T for this part, but there is some foul language! The next chappie will be the SMUT chappie!! ;)

Disclaimer: I haven't purchased them since the last chappie! So still with the no.

To red, thanks sweetie for all your help. I love ya. I also want to thank bangellover,slave2angelus, and americasweetie for your concern about me. Thank you guys...That means so much. I know I've been gone for a bit, but I had a family crisis and real life kind of got me down for a minute, but musie's back so hope you enjoy this part.

A/N: Thank you again to all of you who R&R my fics. Your support means so much and I'm sorry you all had to wait for a post...like I said...I had a family thing, but I want you all to know I think you're awesome!!

A/N 2: Okay just so you know I do not follow the Buffy timeline in this fic. I have picked bits and pieces of BtVS episodes from season 4 or their premise and added them and given them my own twist. Hope you enjoy!! 

**Part 3:**

**Coming Home.**

Angel pulled into Sunnydale exactly 1 hour and 18 minutes after leaving L.A. He'd sped the whole way, but when he hit 95 mph... He'd 

forced himself to ease up. _'I'm finally here!'_ he thought, swearing his heart was pounding.

He parked and got out to walk. He wasn't sure why, but it just felt right to walk here. His belly was already tingling and even though he knew Buffy wasn't close yet, she was here. He couldn't have wiped the smile from his face with a crow bar...but the appearance of Riley Finn and his team of Commandos could and did.

"HST straight ahead," Graham yelled, signaling to the other members of his team with a wave of his arm.

Angel turned to meet their attack. He didn't know these humans, but they were obviously out to hurt him. One of them rushed in and he flipped him over his shoulder. "Look..." he said in his most reasonable voice. "I'm not here to cause trouble. I just wanna see my girl and tell her..." he stopped to dodge a punch, then spun and kicked the guy back against the wall. Riley, Graham and Forest all rushed him then.

"Dammit!" he groused as he dodged, spun and grabbed Riley by the neck and pinned him against the wall. He flung Graham, then Forest off his back, before turning back to Riley. "I just wanna tell her I love her and you're really fucking it up for me. So what do you say we do this the easy way, hmmm? I let you live and you stop trying to kill me."

Riley narrowed his eyes. This hostile looked familiar. Suddenly his eyes widened. "Angelus!" he gasped. "Hell no, there's no way I'm letting you go!"

_How does this guy know me?_ Angel thought as he hid his surprise with a chuckle. "No way YOU'RE letting ME go? I um...think you have our positions a bit confused, boy," he informed the soldier with a smirk.

Forest aimed his taser gun at Angel and fired. The dark vampire roared in pain as thousands of volts of electricity surged through his body. Stunned to feel his heart pounding, Angel tossed Riley aside like a rag doll and turned to face his newest attacker.

"Now, that wasn't very nice," he gritted out as his face shifted into his demon visage. The dark vampire shook his head chidingly. "Tsk, tsk. And here I wanted to do this all nice, but you went and chose the hard way. I wish you hadn't done that, because this really isn't going to go well for you."

Forest was stunned that the taser gun hadn't dropped him. He realized they had a very strong vamp on their hands. "Hostile is still loose...I repeat...hostile is still loose!" he screamed into his walkie-talkie right before he was grabbed by the neck and tossed across the alley. He bounced off the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Angel turned and growled, game face to the fore. He was panting, more from rage than exertion as he spotted Graham helping Riley to his feet while holding another taser gun aimed directly at Angel.

"Go ahead..." the vampire taunted. "I'd say make my day, but really..." he shrugged. "I'm not much of a Clint Eastwood fan. I'm more a Charlton Heston kind of guy and I don't need a gun..." he said, flashing fangs.

Graham tried to taser the big, dark haired vampire again, but before he could even fire his weapon Angel was across the alley and slammed him and a still wobbly Riley up against the wall. Riley was knocked out cold and the weapon flew out of Graham's hand to land a few feet from the seething vampire.

"Nice toy..." Angel growled, bending down to pick it up. "Try and use it on me again and it'll be the last thing you do, asshole," he snapped right before he landed the blow that put Graham out too.

Angel looked around, waiting for more Commandos to attack him. When none came, he bent and disarmed each unconscious soldier, tucking their little tasers into his jacket. "Just who the hell are these clowns? And what are they doing here...in Sunnydale?" Angel wondered out loud as he followed his senses to his mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The house on Revello Dr.:

"Duh dum da da…duh dum da da…duh dum da da…dum da da…dum da da," Buffy sang as she walked the miniature Bride and Groom 

figurines up Spike's arm. She gazed at him, a goofy smile on her face. "Look, aren't they a perfect little us?"

Spike frowned. "I don't like him. He's insipid and clearly human."

Buffy scrunched her face into a frown. "Ooh--red paint! We could smear a little on his mouth—you know, blood of the innocent."

Spike grinned, "That's my girl," he said and grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her down for a kiss.

Outside:

Angel nervously ran his hand through his hair and smiled in anticipation as he finally arrived at Buffy's house. He noticed his torn shirt and hoped he didn't look too bad considering he'd had to fight a considerable amount of demons that seemed to be flocking to the house on Revello Dr. Angel was surprised he wasn't covered in slime and goo. He'd had to dust several vamps, take out a few Trechlok demons and several other species he didn't recognize, but he was finally here and they could ask Giles why there were so many demons out and about later. Right now he couldn't wait to see her and tell her about his soul. He missed her so much, he wanted to tell her…he stopped dead in his tracks as his vision was caught and held by something he saw through the front window of the house…

"What the fuck?!" he growled out loud as his belly clenched in shock and disgust.

Buffy set the wedding figurines down and planted herself on Spike's lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed his cheek and gazed up at him sweetly. "Honey, we really need to talk about the invitations..." she told him with a smile. "Now do you want the invitations to say William the Bloody or just Spike?" She raised a brow. "Cause either way, it's gonna look majorly weird..."

Spike raised his own scarred brow and smirked at her while he adjusted her nubile body on his lap. "Whereas the name Buffy gives it that touch of classic elegance. Is that what you're saying pet?"

Buffy's face scrunched up. "What's wrong with Buffy?" she asked with a pout/scowl.

"That's a question I'd really like answered too." Angel gritted out between clenched teeth as he stood in the doorway. His sense of disbelief was only getting worse as his startled/angry gaze took in the scene before him. Buffy was sitting on Spike's lap and they were…he wanted to vomit…cuddling!

Beginning to believe he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone, Angel clenched his big fists and asked softly. "What IS wrong with you Buffy? Why are you…?" He stopped as his attention was caught by Spike's hand moving its way towards his lover's curvy rear end. "What the HELL is going on around here?" he asked menacingly, his eyes 

flashing gold, gaze locked on Buffy's delectable ass, and his soon-to-be-dusted childe if that hand reached its goal.

"Peaches!" Spike said with a cheeky grin. "You're just in time...me an' the Slayer..."

Buffy was staring at Angel, her expression a mixture of pleasure and stunned confusion. Frowning, she interrupted her intended, "Spike and I are getting married!" she blurted out, unconsciously pulling away from Spike as something inside her niggled at her consciousness, telling her that this situation was wrong. Not to mention the look of rage on Angel's face was making her very uncomfortable about sitting on the blond vampire's lap.

Spike wrapped his arms around her hips to keep her in his lap, too far gone under the spell to be worried about his Sire's reaction to this situation. "Yeah, married...Isn't that bloody great?!"

Angel's eyes nearly popped from his head. "You're WHAT?! How? WHAT the fuck is happening here?!" he roared, bringing the rest of the Scoobies running. "WHY is Buffy marrying Spike?" he snarled as his eyes turned molten gold and his fangs lengthened. "What the hell is going on?!" he yelled, taking deep breaths, desperately trying to keep his cool.

Xander skidded to a stopand stared dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of Angel in Buffy's living room. . "Yeah, all questions I've been asking myself too..." he muttered. "Except not with the...um... fangs and the..." he glanced nervously at Willow. "Um...yellow 

eyes…Okay, Wills did we just jump from the frying pan and into the fire here or what?"

"Angel!" she squeaked, terrified at the dangerous look in his eyes. "Oh! Angel's here...You're...here...Great!" She plastered a fake grin on her face for him before shooting a terrified look at Xander. "Look Xander... Angel's...here," she said again, near hysterical.

Xander gave her a sarcastic smile. "Giles is the one who's blind, remember? My eyesight... not so bad Wills, but I have just realized my fear of dying is still alive and kicking," he said, seeing the rage on Buffy's ex-boyfriend's face.

Giles heard the commotion and made his way blindly into the living room. "Could someone please tell me what all the yelling is about? Isn't it bad enough that I'm blind and Buffy is, for some ungodly reason, marrying Spike…Not that I don't understand the need for screaming when you think about it, but why now?"

Xander looked from Angel's livid face to the Watcher's blank gaze. "Well, in a nutshell...As you can see...or...not, sorry," Xander apologized to the blind watcher. "Buffy and Spike are still making with the smoochies and, oh, did I mention, Angel's here…and looking pretty evil, if I do say so myself!"

Willow ignored Xander and turned back to Angel, desperately trying to distract him. "Angel, it's good...I mean, how are things..?" she asked breathlessly. Just then Buffy's trilling laughter rang out and Willow gulped. "So, what brings you...um..." she noticed Spike was leaning 

forward to kiss Buffy and she went to stand in front of the couple on the chair, "I mean, is...Oh God, was Buffy expecting you?" she asked, panicked and showing it.

"Obviously not..." Angel said in a deadly soft voicewhen he noticed what Willow was trying to hide.. His rage went up another notch as he watched Spike kiss Buffy.

Willow squeaked again as Angel literally picked her up and moved her to the side. Shifting into game face he strode forward and grabbed Spike by the throat. As he yanked the smaller vampire up by his collar, Buffy was tossed right off his lap and onto the floor. Angel barely spared her a glance. At least with her there and Spike in his fist, his childe wouldn't have his fucking tongue down his mate's throat!

Buffy lay at Angel's feet and watched as her ex-boyfriend tossed her fiancé around the room. She scrunched up her face in confusion. "Angel..." she said softly as her heart accelerated. Looking at her gorgeous ex, she was reminded again that she still wasn't sure WHY she'd accepted Spike's proposal at all! She'd told herself they must be in love, but...

_'That doesn't make any sense,'_ she thought, looking at Angel again and feeling a deep longing in her heart for the tall dark haired vampire. In that instant, even as strong as Willow's magic was... Buffy's love for Angel was stronger and like a light switch that was 

turned on...or off, in this case, Buffy's green eyes widened as everything became clear to her…

In that same instant, Willow had the same light switch moment. "Uh-oh…" she whispered.

"Why don't I like the sound of that uh-oh?" Giles asked, completely in the dark, but not liking what he was hearing.

Willow gasped. "Oh, my God! I think did this with my 'Thy Will be Done' spell. I said Buffy should just marry Spike… and look…" she waved a hand towards the living room. "T-then I told Xander he was a big demon magnet and remember we had to fight off all those demons earlier and…Oh, oh, I told you that you couldn't see Giles…remember?"

Giles sighed. Now this whole debacle made sense. "Yes I…" he almost said see… "I understand," he said instead, his voice weary. Even blind, his gaze still managed to make Willow squirm as he told her, "We'll talk about you and your need to be more responsible when performing spells later. For now, could you please reverse the bloody thing before Angel kills Spike or we're attacked by demons again?"

Xander's eyes went back and forth between the major beat down going on across the room and Willow. "Um yeah, not to put the pressure on, Wills, but could you do it quick before we all get a chance to relive some of Angel's more wild and crazy days!" The anger radiating from Angel was giving him flashbacks of Angelus. 

"I'm not much for reunions and one with Angel's less cuddly side is right at the top of my NOT to do list!"

Willow nodded, "Sorry," she mumbled, feeling terrible.

Giles nodded. "Well, yes, and we'll deal with that later, for now you need to concentrate so you can complete the spell," he reminded her.

She nodded again. Giles was right, she needed to concentrate. "Okay, I can do this…" she said determinedly, as she raised her arms and began to chant…

Buffy couldn't take her eyes off Angel. It was like a fog had lifted and suddenly she could see again…and all she saw was Angel. "I don't love Spike..." she said to herself dazedly. "I love..." she jumped up and grabbed Angel's arm as he swung back to hit Spike again. "Angel stop!" she entreated, hanging onto his bicep. "It's a spell... it has to be. Don't you see...I don't love Spike! I love you! I've always loved you..." she finished softly.

He was so furious he shook her off like she was nothing more than a pest, until her words sank in and he stopped. Turning, he flung Spike away from him as he glared at his tiny lover, his face still a demonic mask of rage. "Then why the hell was his tongue in your mouth?!" Angel gritted out behind his fangs.

Buffy shivered in distaste, pouted, then looked down at her feet. "Did you have to say it like that? It sounds so...I dunno...gross," she muttered, looking up at Angel through her lashes.

"Hey...I don't think I bloody well like the sound of that!" Spike said, picking himself up off the floor across the room.

Angel's face went back to his handsome human visage. "It was...gross!" he muttered, ignoring the blond vampire. He closed his eyes, counted to ten and still wanted to throw up. "It...I think I'll have nightmares about it for weeks!" he told her, opening his eyes with a shudder of revulsion.

Buffy made a face. "Yeah me too…"

"Now just wait a bloody minute…" Spike started. Angel's fist shut him up again.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Angel…it's a spell," Buffy said. "It…" she stopped when she saw her lover wasn't listening.

Angel hauled Spike up by his shirt and punched him in the face. "This is for daring to ask my mate to marry you…" He punched him in the 

stomach. "This is for kissing her." He dropped the smaller vampire to the ground, and kneed him in the groin. "And that's for putting your fucking hands on her."

Spike groaned, grabbed his crotch and began to tip forward. Angel kneed him in the chin on his way down, grinning in satisfaction as the blond vampire pitched backward, unconscious.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked, trying to hide her smile at her lover's intense jealousy.

"That was for pissing me off," Angel said, anger still blatantly evident in his voice as he turned and leveled his dark, seething gaze on her. "Now…would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Did it work?!" Willow suddenly asked excitedly, crossing her fingers.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and raised a brow at her friend. "Are you asking if I still have those not-so-magic-moment feelings for HIM...?" she jerked her heads towards Spike, who had regained consciousness and was getting to his feet. "The answer is no. Thank God!"

Buffy briefly met Angel's eyes and turned away. "Buuut...we may be needing a forgetting spell later," she said nodding towards Angel.

"I think you gave Angel a major case of the wiggins," she said, but as an image of her kissing Spike flashed through her mind, she made a face and groaned. "Ugh…Spike…lips of Spike! Oh, we'll definitely need a forgetting spell!" she said, wiping at her mouth.

Spike put his hands on his hips and glared at them all. "You know I didn't bloody well ask to be some guinea pig for Red there," he jerked a thumb at Willow. "And I certainly didn't ask for you, ya soddin' prick, to come and try an' unman me either!" Spike growled at Angel. "So I really don't 'ave to stand here an' be insulted...'specially by the likes of you!" the blond vampire grumbled as he grabbed his cigarettes and headed for the door.

Angel let him leave, sick of the sight of him anyway. At the same time, Buffy made a dash for the stairs, suddenly needing to wash the Spike taste out of her mouth.

Angel grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going?" he asked in a quiet, angry purr, his voice sounding jealous, even to his own ears.

Knowing there was no easy way out of this horrendous situation, Buffy gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "To brush my teeth so I can kiss you properly…without…well…you know...the whole Spike..." she trailed off, nervous and sick to her stomach all at once.

Angel growled, and Buffy sighed. "Not really helping here, am I?" she asked her lover with a chagrined expression.

Angel shook his head. "No, not really," he said roughly. "But I understand…your lips…and Spike's…it's…" he grimaced, hoping the image of them kissing wasn't burned on to his eyes for all eternity. That forgetting spell was looking better and better!

Buffy flushed bright red and nodded, "Disturbing."

Angel nodded. "Very, and that's putting it mildly."

Willow suddenly felt more than uncomfortable. "Cookies!" she said suddenly. "Angel, do you like cookies?" she asked.

Angel gave Willow a confused look. "Um…" he floundered, looking at Buffy for help.

Buffy jumped in. "Cookies sound great, Wills and they're comfort food and I'm all for the comfort right now," she told her friend.

"Yeah, me too… Maybe they can soothe some of this…um…guilt and inner turmoil I have right now," she said softly.

Angel saw her regret at having made such a mess of things and gave her a charming half smile. "You knowwhat Willow, , cookies actually 

sound good right now. I'm uh…suddenly feeling kind of hungry," he said, looking at Buffy.

Buffy felt her pulse race. "Me too," the golden Slayer breathed, feeling her temperature rising to a fever pitch at the look in Angel's eyes..

Willow beamed, oblivious to the rampant sexual innuendos going on right under her nose. "Really?" she asked them. "Cause you know, baking is um...a very not evil thing and…Have I mentioned I'm sorry?"

"I've already forgiven you, Willow," Angel said softly. "You made a mistake, I've made a lot worse."

Buffy gave Angel a 'you are just so hot and too sweet' look as she put an arm around her friend. "See, we forgive youWills, just maybe next time you wanna do a spell like that, could you maybe will us on some fantastic cruise or something equally exotic," she said with a wry grin.

Willow smiled. "I promise, next time I get the urge to let out my uh…inner pain, I'll make it less…loud and um…disturbing…Quiet. Yeah, quiet pain is so much…" She trailed off, still hurting from Oz leaving. "Okay…comfort food and some very not evil baking coming up," the red-headed witch announced with a desperate cheer, before heading into the kitchen.

Buffy sighed, still feeling bad for her friend. "She means well…it's just…" she said with a small shrug.

"I know," Angel said quietly. "Why'd she do a spell like that anyway?" he asked with a small frown, feeling the pain radiating off the red head.

Buffy sighed, "Oz left and she was….well, let's just say she wasn't feeling all that stable. She was heartbroken and miserable and since I can totally understand how…" Buffy stopped at Angel's guilty look. She sighed, this was a horse she and Angel had already beaten to death, resurrected and beaten some more. They were back together now; it was time to let it go.

Buffy rose on her tip toes and placed a tender kiss on his jaw. "Let's leave it with she was sad and tried to make herself…un-sad. Now, How about me and you go up to my room and you can tell me what you're doing here, while I make myself kissable, huh?" she said, giving him a flirtatious grin.

A smile tugged at his lips. She was just too damned sexy and cute and... "I think you're kissable right now," he said softly as he grasped her hand and pulled her to him. He cupped her face as his lips took hers. His tongue thrusted deep, demanding her surrender and wiping out all memories of Spike in an instant.

Buffy moaned as she pressed herself against his hard, muscular body and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay, that was...wow!" she 

breathed when the kiss ended. She flushed and looked around to see if anyone had seen them. "Sooo…how about we continue this uh…conversation upstairs?" she entreated breathlessly.

Angel's eyes were dark with the passion that she so easily inspired in him. "Let's go…" he growled softly, allowing her to drag him behind her.

Giles walked out of the kitchen just as they headed for the stairs. The smile at having his vision restored slowly fadedas he took in the scene before him. . "Um...hello Angel, Xander told me you were here..." he said cautiously, searching for signs of Angelus. His eyes went to Buffy, taking in her hand clutching Angel's and the fact that they had been headed upstairs. His look froze Buffy mid stride. "Yes...well then, it seems the spell has been reversed and all is as it should be," he said, taking off his glasses and polishing them. Replacing them, he looked directly at his squirming Slayer. "Buffy, may I see you for a moment?" he asked, looking towards the kitchen.

Buffy gave Angel a look, rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sorry...just give me a sec?" she asked softly.

Angel nodded and watched as she followed Giles into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Buffy came out of the kitchen followed by Giles and Willow to find Xander, Angel and Anya sitting in the living room. The silence was suffocating and no one could mistake the tension in the room.

"About time," Anya said bluntly. "Buffy, I understand your need to fornicate with him…" she said, looking at Angel. "He's pleasing to the eyes, but he's also very quiet too." She stood. "It's always the quiet ones…" She looked at Xander. "Can we go now Xander? I have the need to experience orgasms now."

Willow gasped at the ex-demon's bizarre remarks and started to prattle on about cookies being ready in the next ten minutes, but the hostility between Xander and Angel was so apparent she fell silent and sat down, wringing her hands in worry.

Buffy also ignored Anya; by now she was used to her off-color remarks. Sitting down next to Angel, she could FEEL her lover's uncomfortable emotions along with his anger. She gave him a smile and took his hand. "Okay, so why do I get the feeling you guys weren't out here catching up on old times?" she asked, looking at Xander.

The dark haired boy snorted. "Which old times would that be, Buff? Those oh-so-cuddly ones where he tried kill us all? Or maybe that extra special moment where he nearly drained you dry, huh? I mean all those Kodak moments just flashing across my eyes just aren't giving me the warm fuzzies, sorry!"

Buffy felt Angel tense even further and she realized that her friends would never accept Angel if she didn't make them. She frowned as she looked at Xander. "Wasn't really thinking of any of those times…"

Buffy's face was determined as she faced her friends. "You have no idea what Angel's been doing since he left Sunnydale. He has his own detective agency and he saves people and their souls every day. He works directly for the Powers That Be," she told them, wanting them to see her lover for the Champion he was.

Angel couldn't keep the surprise off his face as she defended him, but…he also saw her friends' point of view and told her so. "It's okay, Buffy. I deserve some of it." He turned to Xander. "Look, I know what happened when I lost my soul was hard on all of you and really I'm sorry, but my soul is bound now. I..." he didn't get to finish.

Buffy let out a squeal and threw her arms around his neck. "It is?!" she asked him ecstatically.

He chuckled and hugged her back. "Safe as houses, love," he told her gently.

Xander rolled his eyes and scoffed at that. Truthfully he'd hated Angel long before he'd lost his soul so...it didn't really matter to him that he couldn't lose it anymore. Crossing his arms, his eyes drilled into Buffy's, all his prejudice and anger for her relationship with Angel obvious in his condemning gaze. "And we should care about that...why?" he asked, looking around the room for support.

Willow gasped at how ignorant Xander was about Buffy, her love for Angel and the pain his leaving had caused the blond Slayer…a 

situation she could better understand, now that she'd had her own experience with it. "Xander," she said reproachfully. "We should care because it's Buffy and we're her friends," she said, giving him her best angry face.

Buffy gave Willow a thankful nod before she turned to Xander in disbelief. "Willow gets it, why don't you? You SHOULD care because it matters to me, Xander," she snapped at her friend. "You know I love him. You ALL know I never STOPPED loving him and now…if we can finally be together..." she stopped and shook her head sadly. "Then, yeah, I'm thinking that as my friends I'd hope you'd want me to be happy."

Willow sighed, "We do, Buffy…" she didn't finish because Xander interrupted.

"Yeah, like that worked out SO well the last time! I can't believe you want to go through this with him again. So tell me, what are we supposed to do if his soul isn't 'safe as houses' and you two make with the big happy and we get Angel's less than cuddly self back?" he asked sarcastically. "Tell me, Buff, just WHO does he have to kill before you decide enough is enough?!"

Anya sat up, grabbed a bag of chips off the table, popped one in her mouth and said with her usual tact. "Xander, if he has his soul he won't be killing anyone. Buffy said he is a Champion and she wants to have orgasms with him. I bet he gives wonderful orgasms…" she said, her eyes roaming Angel briefly. "I mean, over two hundred years of experience would make him…" Anya looked at Xander. Seeing his horrified expression, she was quick to add, "Not that I'm not satisfied with you, Xander. You are a champion in the bedroom, but look at 

him…" she shrugged, "he is very handsome and look at those hands and his feet! You know what they say about big hands and feet…? It equals a big…"

Xander groaned as he stared wide eyed at his girlfriend. "Okay, I swear I was making a point and it was So NOT including this visual…" he said, wincing at his girlfriend's words.

Buffy really didn't want to hear any more of Xander's pessimism or Anya's sexual innuendos so she took Angel's hand and stood. "O-kay…not that I don't wanna hear the rest of this very uncomfortable conversation…" she shot a look at Xander, "But…it's really gonna have to wait cause me and Angel...we need to have a major talk," she said, looking at Giles.

Anya snorted. "Yeah, talk, that's just an excuse, I'm sure they want to go and have some sex…which is what we should be doing, Xander. I want to have my orgasm now, can we go home? If Buffy is going upstairs to have Angel give her multiple orgasms I want mine now too!"

Angel gave the blond a startled look. And he thought Cordelia couldn't hold her tongue! This girl made Cordy look like the Queen of Tact! He smirked as he realized Xander sure didn't go far from his norm when he fell for Anya. Human or ex-demon, he obviously liked women who were blunt and had no idea when to just be quiet.

The Watcher sighed and rolled his eyes at the ex-demon. "Do be quiet, would you," he told Anya before turning back to Buffy and 

Angel. "Very well…but I do want to discuss with Angel the circumstances as to how his soul has become solidified after you uh…talk," Giles told them both, a look of weary acceptance on his face.

Buffy gave him a radiant smile. "Okay, that's a promise, isn't it, honey?" she asked, looking up at Angel sweetly.

He nodded, but began to explain anyhow, much to Buffy's chagrin. "It was the Gypsies that bound my soul… I saved one of their clan..."

Buffy grabbed his hand. "Sorry guys, but I wanna hear this first…" she told her friends. This was a moment for her and Angel…alone. They could fill them in on the details later. "So...um...anyways…hold that thought and we'll be back," she said and almost dragged Angel up the stairs to her room.

_**Okay, I know you guys have been waiting awhile and I'm sorry...but like I said real life kind of intruded, but I do have the next chappie already done so it'll be up rewal soon. NOW, click the little button and tell musie that you missed her...she's a review whore and it's the only thing she lives for!! ;) Lol!! **_


	4. Chapter 4

From Sunnydale to Eternity

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: Definitely an M for smut, smut and more smut! Oh and some bad words too! ;)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of these characters! If I did I'd have never had to suffer the ridiculous pairing of C/A or the; by far hotter, but still painful Spuffy coupling!

**A/N: I want to dedicate this chappie to all you B/A lovers out there who patiently wait for me to update…Thank you.  I know I've been sadly lacking lately, but I have just been going through some real life stuff that kind of sucks! Sorry. I wish real life didn't get me down sometimes, but… it does. Musie gets affected and then I just get stuck, so sorry for not posting on this and Second Chances guys…but I hope this lovely little smut fest goes a long way in healing your Buffy/Angel need!! I know it did mine.**

**Okay, this chappie was a really balm for my spirit, because Ats on TNT (I watch it every Mon-Fri) is again at that disgusting place; Season 4 and the gags C/A/Connor thing! Grrr! I HATE that Season! Hate that storyline even more, so I really, really needed to write this to make myself feel better!  Hope you like it too! **

**Part 4: Starting over.**

Slamming the door shut as soon as they were inside her room, Buffy grabbed his hand and nearly bounced around the room in excitement. "Okay, can we just forget about the whole Spike thing, Xander's grudge and Anya's very out there comments? 'Cause I SO don't want to deal with any of that right now..." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Right now... I want details. Everything...from start to finish, you said it had something to do with Gypsies… How'd it happen? When? Where? Y' know; the whole shebang! Tell me!" she demanded, her eyes sparkling in excitement.

Angel shuddered as he inhaled the excitement pouring off her. It was intoxicating and he forced himself under control as he let her drag him to the foot of the bed. They sat down, holding hands. Angel gave her a tiny smile as he began his story. "It happened early this morning..." he said and explained about the little Gypsy girl and how she had affected his soul.

Buffy's heart was thundering in her chest when he finished. She wanted to believe so badly, but... "Are you sure?" she asked, standing and putting some distance between them as Xander's words rang inside her head. "I mean, if I've learned anything here on the Hellmouth it's that the bad guys like to use tricks and lies and dreams to get to me..." She crossed her arms around her stomach and began to pace. "What if it's...some kind of prank," she said as she began to chew on her thumb nail nervously. "I mean could you imagine...? What if Xander's right and I'm..."

Angel stood and was across the room in seconds, his lips stopped her near hysterical babbling. "Mmmmm..." they both moaned into each other's mouths in unison.

Buffy's head spun wildly as his lips devoured hers. "Angel…I…Oh God, I missed you," she breathed against his lips.

Angel closed his eyes as he broke the kiss and pulled back. She tasted so good… He met her gaze and took her chin in his hand. "Xander's wrong." he told her adamantly. "It's not a trick. I felt it. I felt my soul being bound Buffy..." he gave her a smirk. "Plus if you could only hear how pissed Angelus is inside me, then you'd know."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock at that little tid-bit of information, "You can...hear him...inside you?" she squeaked. Her face flushed bright red as memories of THAT night and all the things she and the sexy demon had done together began to flash through her head.

Angelus chortled inside Angel. _"Is she blushing Soul-boy? Bet she is, especially after everything she did to me...the way she attacked me, forced herself on me, and then sucked me like a Hoover. Tell her I miss her sweet little..."_

Angel tuned out the crude words of his demon and pulled her to him. "Yeah, I can hear him," he told her with a small frown. "But trust me, the real reason he's pissed is because he wants you…loves you as much as I do and he knows he can't ever be with you again unless I let him out, so we're safe Buffy..." he told her, pulling her to him for another kiss. He meant for it to be a brief kiss only, but once again the electricity between them sizzled and soon they were locked in a passionate embrace.

Buffy backed away suddenly as Angel's words registered. "Wh-what?" she gasped staring at her lover in stunned silence. "I mean I know he didn't…I mean when we…" She stopped. "Okay, I have a point here, I just need to get it out. What I mean to say is-- color me confused, but I thought Angelus... Are you saying Angelus loves me as in smoochies, hearts and flowers kind of love, loves me?" she asked stunned and bewildered at the thought that Angelus might have tender feelings for her.

The mercurial demon flew into a fit of temper inside Angel's mind. _'Tell her you're lying!'_ he snapped_. 'I DO NOT love her Soul-boy and I sure as hell don't wanna send her floowers or smoochies and as for hearts...the only heart I want is hers, in my hand as I eat it!'_ the demon roared. Angel was ignoring him and Angelus rattled the bars of his mental cage. _'Tell her you're fucking lying…right now!'_

Angel continued to ignore him. Unlike the time in Sunnydale, Angel had still been inside his body while Angelus had been in control. He'd felt all his demon's emotions_. 'Now who's lying..? And as far as that heart comment..I'd stake us first, so don't ever say that again,' _was his silent reply, before he turned his attention back to Buffy.

Angel gathered Buffy back into his arms. "It's true," he told her kissing her nose. "He's always wanted you, just before…well he hated the way you made him feel, but you were too strong for him to break you. Then he wanted to turn you, keep you with him forever, but you resisted him, and again--you were too strong, so he decided to suck the world into hell in order to get rid of his obsession with you." Angel shrugged as if that made perfect sense to him. "Personally, I would have just been nicer to you, but what can I say…Angelus is an idiot!" he said with a grin, causing his demon to snarl inside his head.

Buffy shook her head. "You mean… all that time…when he was putting me down…trying to hurt me, to kill me and my friends and w-when he told me I was…was…bad…h-he didn't mean it?" she asked with a pout/scowl, chewing on her lip nervously.

Angelus quieted a bit at the obvious insecurity in Buffy's soft voice. Angel mentally called the demon an asshole again as he set about soothing her insecurities. "The only thing Angelus hated about you Buffy is the fact that you made him want you. Believe me, I FEEL him. He wants you right now even though he's royally pissed that I'm telling you this."

Buffy gave a tiny smile. "So I wasn't…bad?" she asked in a small voice.

Angel's eyes widened. "You don't honestly…?" Angel stopped and pulled her to him. "Oh Buffy, you don't still believe that do you?" he asked, rubbing his cheek against the crown of her head.

She remained silent, not sure what to believe right then. Angel tilted her chin up. "Buffy, you were…ARE amazing. I've never, in 250 years, met a woman who makes me feel the way you do…neither has Angelus… and Darla was an accomplished courtesan baby, yet you blow my mind. You make my head spin with desire. Only YOU gave me perfect happiness, Buffy. I love you and so does Angelus," he told her and this time Angelus didn't howl out his denial.

Realizing she should be angrier at the demon for tormenting her so badly, but instead Buffy found she just didn't care anymore. Angel was here and BOTH parts of her lover loved and desired her… she couldn't ask for more. "Angel," she moaned softly and wrapped her hands into his thick, dark hair and brought his head down for a deep, toe curling kiss.

Buffy plundered his mouth and Angel moaned as the tempest that was his need for Buffy began to gather steam. He hopelessly opened to her, giving a lusty growl when her hot little tongue entwined with his cool one. Angel was content to let her be the aggressor momentarily, but as his lust grew, so did his need to be in control. He slanted his mouth over hers and deepened the kiss further, his mouth taking hers in a savage kiss. Buffy mewled and surrendered the lead as he wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled on it, not too hard, but hard enough to make her whimper in pleasure. He broke the kiss, when Buffy began to gasp for air. Angel grumbled his need for her as he nibbled along her throat for a moment, before going back to the feast that was her lips.

After several minutes of intense, deep, wet kisses, Angel was panting for breath he didn't need when he finally pulled back. "Where's your mother?" he gritted out, clenching his jaw tightly as he forced himself to settle down.

Buffy's breathing was just as ragged as she looked up at him. She desperately wanted him, but could she just take this chance? She trusted him, but what if he was wrong? Buffy's life was filled with instantaneous life or death decisions…but what if he was wrong? And then it just clicked. Life was so short, hers probably shorter than most, so what did she really want? With a small smile she answered her own question easily, Angel. She wanted Angel and without further thought she made another instantaneous life or death choice...only this time this one was for her own life…or death, but either way she'd have this moment with Angel and if it turned out he was wrong…and his soul wasn't bound, well…she'd cross that bridge of misery if she came to it, right now she wanted to have this…him.

Fluttering her lashes, she pushed aside any last, lingering misgivings and gave him a naughty little smile as she gazed up at him. "Why? Are you and your wicked demon thinking of staying the night?" she asked more than a bit breathless at taking this leap of faith, but more so at the thought of actually having Angel again.

Angelus absolutely purred inside Angel. _'Jesus Soul-Boy, if you don't take her right now… Fuck! She's the sexiest thing I've ever seen…' _the wicked demon in question said roughly.

Letting out the breath he wasn't even aware he'd been holding, Angel was amazed at how much he and Angelus were in agreement where Buffy was concerned. With lust filled eyes, he nodded at her, "Was hoping too," he replied with his famous half smile, stepping closer to her and placing his hands on her slim, curvy hips.

Buffy's face positively glowed as she chuckled huskily, "Well you're in luck buddy...Mom's in Rome for the next two weeks," she told him playfully, spinning away from him teasingly.

Angel gave a wicked growl; enjoying her game he stalked after her, a predatory gleam in his dark eyes. "Two WHOLE weeks?" he asked with a smirk that could only be called lewd.

Buffy danced away from him again. "Yep…two WHOLE weeks," she teased him further as she turned and looked over her shoulder, "Whatever will I do with myself?" she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously. She licked her lips seductively and Angel reached the end of his short rope of patience.

"I can think of a few things," he growled, low and deep right before he pounced.

They fell to the bed laughing as they playfully wrestled for control. Angel finally pinned her beneath him. With one large hand, he grabbed both her wrists and held them above her head. "I got you now Slayer...what're you gonna do?" he asked, nipping at her bottom lip, while his other hand tickled her ribs, sending her into peals of hysterical giggles.

"Angel! Oh God! Stop!" she squealed, laughing and half heartedly trying to squirm away from him.

He grinned, "No way, now that I have you at my mercy. You think I'm letting you go? Not a chance," he said with a chuckle, knowing if she really wanted to escape she could toss him across the room in an instant. He gave her a positively evil grin and tickled her again.

Buffy erupted in more laughter. "Aaangell...oh God...you're so...gonna…pay for this..." she gasped out, thrashing under his weight in an attempt to wriggle away from those tormenting fingers. She was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks as she lifted her hips, intending to throw him off her, but instead it brought her into intimate contact with his pronounced erection. They both went still and their laughter faded as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Angel..." she said his name like a prayer.

"Buffy..." he returned just as reverently.

Neither of them would ever remember which of them moved first, but in moments they were kissing again. Deep, wet, hungry kisses that soothed their souls yet inflamed their bodies.

"I need you..." Buffy gasped. "Need to feel you...inside," she moaned, writhing against him, her hands ripping open his shirt. Buffy sighed softly as she felt the hard, smooth muscles of his cool chest, but it wasn't enough, she'd ached for him for so long. "Too many...clothes," she complained with a whine, needing to feel all of him.

Angel chuckled huskily, but his dexterous fingers went to work on solving that problem for both of them and within minutes the barrier of their clothes was gone.

Naked, he stretched out above her. "God," he breathed, as rubbed his chest against the hard tips of her breasts. "You feel like heaven baby," he told her softly, accepting that SHE was as close to heaven as he was ever getting. But ironically, he was okay with that. Buffy was all he'd ever really wanted anyway. She WAS his heaven.

Buffy felt tears gather in her eyes. "I love you..." she whispered, her hands cupping his face tenderly.

"I love you too," Angel replied. "Not even death would make me ever stop loving you Buffy," he told her, turning his head and kissing her palm. "Let me show you..." he said, settling himself between her thighs.

Buffy bit her lip and nodded, her breath hitching as the tip of his engorged penis rubbed against her wet center. "Yes, oh God, please Angel."

He started at her lips, slowly tasting her, sipping from her, his tongue leisurely delving inside her mouth to savor her unique flavor. Their mouths met again and again as he took his time kissing her. Angel had never forgotten how good she tasted and Buffy had almost forgotten how erotic a kiss could be.

_'Only Angel kisses like this. Like my lips are the best thing he's ever tasted,'_ she thought hazily as her head spun when he deepened his sensual assault on her mouth.

It wasn't long before slow and gentle kisses turned into furious, passionate ones and after several minutes of his mouth tasting her and his hard arousal teasing her between her thighs, Buffy began to mewl and squirm restlessly, trying to get his cock inside her, needing more.

Angel pulled back a bit and gave her a hungry look. "Mmmmm…" he groaned softly, as he ran his tongue over his lips. "Tastes like Buffy," he said with a smile that lit up his face and eyes. Buffy's breath caught at how stunning he was and once again she was reminded of why Darla had named him Angelus.

"You're so beautiful," she murmured, tracing his sensual lips, her voice soft, reverent almost.

Her words made him shiver in desire. "Buffy…" he groaned and his lower body surged against hers, making them both moan in tortured longing.

Buffy whimpered, her body was pulsing, her hunger for him becoming unbearable. "Angel...p-please I-I need..."

Angel understood. He felt the same excruciating need. "Ssshh… I know. I'll give you what you want baby, I promise, but I want to enjoy this," he whispered as he placed wet, open mouthed kisses down her neck, pausing to stop and suck lightly on his mark. "Please let me—savor this moment."

Buffy reared up in ecstasy. "Yesssss!" she hissed, her hands coming up to grip his head and press him closer to the spot that had become the most sensitive place on her body.

Angel sucked harder, pleased beyond belief to feel her wrap her strong legs around his hips and rub her wet heat against his belly in an erotic simulation of sex while he tasted the flesh that marked her as his. He bit down with blunt teeth and growled in pure lust when she shattered underneath him from that alone.

"Aaangelll!" she cried as she climaxed, her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly as she rode out the waves of ecstasy his mouth on that puckered bit of flesh had given her.

Cupping her cheeks, his thumbs rubbed along her swollen bottom lip as he waited for her to come back to him. "That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he told her seriously, his eyes flashing from deep brown to gold and back again. He heard Angelus' wholehearted agreement inside his head as he leaned down to kiss those enticing lips. "You're incredible," he whispered, before continuing his exploration of her body. He moved down to her naked breasts, pausing to admire their perky shape and dainty pink nipples. "So beautiful..." he breathed, dipping his dark head to take one perfect tip into his mouth.

Watching him, Buffy gasped and bucked up into his mouth. The image of him with his lips wrapped around her nipple and the sensation of his cool lips and tongue against her hot flesh was overwhelmingly erotic. "Please Angel...Oh God, please!" she begged, wrapping her hands in soft dark hair and pulling him to her tighter, needing him inside her.

He raised his head and soothed her with gentle pets and soft whispered words of love. "Ssshh…baby, I want this to be perfect. Let me show you how much I love you, okay?" he said going back to her other breast, taking the erect nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

Buffy's breath came out in a whoosh as he suckled her breast then bit down upon her nipple gently. She fell back to the pillow and nearly chewed a hole in her lip to keep from screaming at him to just take her already! "O-okay...but please Angel, hurry..." she whined, running her fingers through the short dark hairs at the nape of his neck.

He chuckled against her soft flesh, as bad as she wanted him to rush, he wasn't going to. Not tonight. "Just relax Buffy, you'll enjoy this," he promised her as he made his way down her firm belly, pausing to twirl his tongue inside the indentation of her belly button, He smiled up at her, before moving lower...

Buffy held her breath as she felt him part her thighs, opening her to his hungry gaze. "Angel!" she gasped, trying to close her legs, suddenly embarrassed.

"Don't hide yourself from me love. You're the most incredibly gorgeous woman I've ever seen. Do you know that?"

Buffy shook her head no. He flashed a sensual smile. "Well you are," he assured her, placing his palms along her inner thighs and widening them. "Just relax and enjoy this..." he told her, settling himself between her legs.

He blew his cool breath along the hot inner folds of her sex and purred softly as he watched her flesh contract. "Jesus you look delicious..." he told her using his thumbs to open her to his gaze and mouth. "I could spend eternity right here baby..." he said, his voice thick with desire as he bent his head to taste her gently.

At the first touch of that wonderful, cool tongue on her burning, wet flesh Buffy about sprung off the bed. "Oh God!!" she cried, her hands tangling in his dark, spiky hair unsure whether to push him away or press him closer.

He chuckled as he sensed her inner turmoil. He took the decision away from her when he gave another soft, rumbling purr and buried his face into her hot, moist center. Buffy's head thrashed wildly when she felt his tongue slide into her slick passage. He stabbed at it, opening her wider with his thumbs as he thrust his talented tongue inside her again and again.

"Angel…Angel…Angel…" she chanted his name as he showed her very clearly the benefits of having a vampire boyfriend who'd serviced a female sire for almost a hundred and fifty years!

Angel felt her thighs tremble as he licked every inch of her before focusing on her clitoris. He eased his tongue out of her as he slid two fingers inside, rhythmically twisting them around and inside her, before pulling them out and pushing them back in. He felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers, while he lapped at her clit. He flicked his tongue against that little nub, alternating between light swirls and taps of his tongue to gentle sucking, bringing her swiftly to the edge of oblivion. When he felt the tiny flutters of her orgasm approaching, he latched onto that tiny bundle of nerves and sucked hard...

With a scream, Buffy came undone. "Aanngellll" she keened, pressing her hips upward, she gripped his hair tightly and held him where he was as wave after wave of pleasure swept over her.

Angel tongued her a moment longer, savoring the flavor of her sweet honey, before he slid up her body. His face was wet with her juices and a lazy, extremely satisfied smile adorned his handsome face as he settled himself between her spread thighs. He gazed down at her lovingly as he admired the rosy tint her orgasm had added to her skin.

"God, you're amazing," he breathed, kissing her flushed cheek gently.

Buffy opened heavy lidded green eyes, her body was still shuddering in the aftereffects of her climax as she reached up to cup his beautiful face in her hands. "Wow!" was all she could think of to say at the moment as she brought his face down for a deep, tender kiss. She pulled back and blushed as she realized she could taste herself on his wet lips and tongue.

He gave her a lascivious smirk, "Just wait, it gets better love," he told her softly. Positioning himself between her legs, he was stunned to realize he was trembling. "Jesus baby, I'm so hard...I want you so bad," he told her seductively as he rubbed the tip of his erection against her moist entrance.

Buffy gave a soft whimper and wrapped her legs around his lean hips. "Yes, please...want you too. I love you Angel. I've always loved you," she told him, opening her body and heart to him.

Angel swore his breath caught. "I love you too Buffy...so much," he groaned as he eased himself inside her, gasping as her inner walls stretched to accommodate the large, thick length of his penis. "So tight…" he gasped softly, taking deep ragged breaths to calm himself down. He didn't want it to end before it even started.

Finally, when he was seated fully inside her, he kissed her gently and captured her hands in his, entwining their fingers, he raised their interlocked hands above her head. 'He was finally home,' he thought as he stared deeply into her eyes, wanting to memorize this moment, capture it in his mind forever. "**Gráim thu, mo chroí,"** he murmured his love to her in Gaelic as he began to move inside her.

He set a steady pace, in and out his eyes closing in ecstasy at the feel of her tight, wet sheath clenching around him. Buffy wrapped her strong legs around his waist, whimpering as he angled his hips so that his pubic bone bumped her clit on each downward thrust.

He wanted to take it slow, but found he couldn't, especially when Buffy turned her head and bit him on his bicep, not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough for Angelus to rear his head. Angel panted for unneeded breath, desperate to hold off his release for just a bit longer, as his demon whispered seductive words of lustful need inside his head.

_'Fuck, she's our match in every way…'_ the demon panted, delighted at Buffy's show of vampirism._ 'See... I told you she likes it rough Soul-boy! Give it to her. Take her, fuck her harder. Bite her…it's what she wants...' _

Angel growled in response to his demon's words and Buffy's bite. Shivers of pleasure raced up his spine and went right to his groin, making him feel a bit wild…reckless even. "Buffy," he moaned, rolling his hips, to find that perfect angle to hit her sweet spot. He knew he'd hit it when her eyes flew open and she screamed as another delicious orgasm rolled through her.

"Oh God Angel…" Buffy wailed as he began building up more speed and power behind his thrusts.

Closing his eyes tightly; trying to hold off coming too soon, Angel concentrated on giving her another climax before his own overtook him. He bent his head and planted soft kisses along her neck and shoulders, growling at her eager response to him, even after several orgasms, she was still ready for more.

He purred in pleasure as she reared up and wrapped her arms tighter around his shoulders, pulling him down so she could place hot, wet kisses along his neck. Her strong white teeth bit into the corded muscle of his throat and Angel's body shuddered with lust at her further show of vampiric tendencies. Overwhelmed with the passion she inspired in him as she writhed beneath him, Angel buried his face in her neck and tried to hold off the need to claim her as a demon.

"You're asking for trouble if you keep doing that lover," he panted, nipping at the pulsing vein in her jugular that throbbed for him. He could feel her blood racing just beneath her skin…Fuck! He could almost smell it and his eyes rolled back in his head with the desire to taste it. Taste her. Buffy was more than just a need, she was an obsession. An obsession Angel desperately wanted to give in to.

Lost in a tempest of desire, Buffy thrashed beneath the driving force of his pale, muscular body, her inner muscles quivered around his aching cock in a tight, liquid hot embrace as they raced towards completion. She moaned loudly and lifted her hips higher, taking him deeper inside her as she moved in rhythm with him. It was exquisite, this melding of hearts, bodies and souls. She turned her head again, exposing her scar to his hungry gaze.

"Don't care…need it…" she told him raggedly, raking her nails down his back, breaking the skin of his pale flesh and leaving small trails of blood in her wake.

The pain of her scratching him was almost as good as the pleasure she gave him and Angelus growled his approval while Angel gave a deep grumble of lusty need that echoed his demon's desires. The scent of his own blood hit his sensitive nostrils and Angel gripped her hips tighter. Slamming into her, he tried to suppress his darker desires, but it was so hard… He wanted to be buried inside her so deeply that he could forget where she began and he ended. He needed to be one with her…completely.

Angelus egged him on as he hammered into her body,_ 'Bite her…she wants it, so de we…'_ the demon whispered beguilingly.

Angel snarled softly as his thrusts became wilder, more and more uncontrollable. Between Angelus' words, Buffy's own desires and the scent of his own blood, Angel's vampire needs combated with his desire to be "normal" for her. It was a battle he was losing. "Buffy…I...fuck...I can't. Please don't…ask me…" he pleaded, as his hips pounded into her brutally. He was holding on to his control by a mere thread and his words begged her to reconsider as he desperately tried to keep his demon in check.

Angelus didn't care that Angel had an aversion to the act. He was snarling in need as he tested the bars of his mental prison again. _'Don't be a complete ass! She WANTS it! Give it to her you fucking pansy!!'_ the demon cried, aching to be the one buried within the hot, wet heat of the Slayer.

Buffy's head lolled to the side, as wrong as some may find this... she wanted Angel's fangs in her. "I want you to...God, I need you to… Angel...pleeease..." she pleaded, pressing his mouth again to the mark that branded her as his. Angel's eyes rolled back in his head as her whimpered plea hit him like a physical blow. Add to that; Angelus and his constant roaring in his head, and the thread holding back his demonic needs snapped.

"Jesus..." he said, relenting in a voice soft as velvet and filled with wonder at her offering. His eyes locked with hers and an eternity of emotion passed between them. They were natural enemies, both as predator and prey, but somehow they had become lovers…more than lovers; soulmates. It went beyond all reason, yet it made perfect sense to him now. Angelus was right, Buffy had darkness in her. He hadn't wanted that for her, but it just was…just like their love. He hadn't wanted to love her…he just did.

"I love you…" Angel murmured, sucking at his mark roughly as his face shifted to that of his demon. "Mine..." he said in a deep, throaty purr, before he sank his fangs into the tender flesh of her neck.

With the first taste of her powerful blood, his whole body went rigid and he growled in pure delight as her essence hit his system like a bolt of lightning. He closed his eyes as he felt his head spin, and he jerked against her as his orgasm slammed into him. He groaned against her flesh as he pumped into her, his gyrating hips lacking his usual rhythm as he spilled himself inside her with a deep throated growl of pleasure.

Angelus gave a deep rumbling purr of pleasure, _'Aahh! So fucking good...she tastes so fucking good!' _

Buffy threw her head back and froze in mind numbing pleasure as she felt his fangs pierce her throat. "Oh my God, Angel…yessss…." She shrieked as she was thrown violently into the vortex of the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. She shuddered and writhed in ecstasy as her world exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors and amazing sensations. She was so full of him, he was inside her everywhere and it was so glorious, decadent and earth shatteringly good, Buffy briefly pondered the thought that if this was what it felt like to be taken and turned…then no wonder so many people gave in. It was unbelievably erotic; having his cock and fangs in her was a hedonistic pleasure Buffy knew she'd never, ever tire of.

Angel brought her to the pinnacle, held her there for several blinding moments before his nimble fingers found her clit again, his thumb brushing it with just the right pressure to send Buffy into another quick, explosive climax. He gathered her to him, whispering loving words in Gaelic as she rode out the maelstrom of ecstasy. When she'd tumbled back into the world of normal lights, sounds and sensations, he held her gently, stroking her back, easing her down with soft, soothing licks of his tongue at his re-opened mark. He ignored Angelus' beguiling words to drain her…turn her. He knew his demon's tricks…he'd lived with them long enough. Instead, he raised his head and stared into his lover's dazed out face. She looked a bit out of it, but deliriously happy.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, brushing a sweaty lock of blond hair off her forehead.

Buffy nodded and gave him a lethargic, but euphoric grin. "More than okay," she purred, her voice raw with spent passion. "And you're still you," she said cupping his jaw, loving the beautiful soul she saw shining in his incredible chocolate eyes.

Angel nodded; his smile was gentle as he stared down into her face. "Yep, still me. See told you, safe as houses…" He grinned suddenly, "That was..."

Buffy interrupted him breathlessly, "That was...again with the wow," she said, still trembling from the force of her orgasms. "Can we do that again...like everyday? A couple times a day maybe?" she asked, and then blushed furiously at her lusty request.

Angel chuckled softly at the embarrassed flush that adorned her cheeks. "Baby, I'll make love to you ten times a day…not really a problem, but the biting thing...? We're gonna have to pace that. Last thing I wanna do is bring you to the hospital every other day for a transfusion," he told her rubbing his nose against hers sweetly.

Since she hated hospitals with a passion Buffy agreed easily. "Kay, see your point there, but at least promise you'll…" she stuttered to a stop and blushed even redder.

Angel gave her a wolfish grin. "Bite you..." he supplied, his dark eyes beginning to glitter with renewed lust.

Buffy's breath caught at the raw sensuality he exhibited so easily. Her furious blush was her only answer and Angel laughed outright as he rolled them over so that she was sprawled across his naked chest. "Baby, if it makes you smile at me like this, I'd promise you just about anything. I love you Buffy," he told her gently.

Buffy relaxed in his embrace. Realizing she had no reason to be embarrassed with him, she leaned down to kiss his pale, hard chest. "I love you too Angel. Thank you for giving this to us. You did it...I wasn't sure…I mean, I'd hoped after L.A. but..."

"You weren't sure I'd take the bait, and really go for it, huh?"

Buffy grinned and let her fingers trail across the planes of his smoothly muscled chest. "Well fishing for vampires isn't an exact science you see," she teased.

Angel laughed, "When the hook is baited with the sexiest woman I've ever known, much less the ONLY woman I've ever loved…Oh I'd say that pretty much foolproof, lover."

Cupping his face Buffy kissed him gently. "We'll make this work, right? We won't logic ourselves out of this…Promise me Angel?" she asked, her eyes holding his.

"I promise Buffy, I'm yours for as long as you want me," he told her seriously.

Buffy gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him again. "How does forever work for you, huh?" she asked, blinking back tears. "God, I'm sorry," she apologized, wiping away the wet trails that were wandering down her cheeks. "God, look at me…you leave I cry…you come back…I cry!" she wailed softly, trying to get her emotions under control.

Angel hugged her tightly. He understood her fear. Soothing her with gentle words and touches, he tucked her head under his chin. "Forever sounds perfect baby," he whispered as he stroked her back, cradling her tiny body to his muscled chest. "I love you. I'll never leave you again…I swear," he vowed, placing gentle kisses on top of her head…and for the first time Angel saw forever with Buffy as something not only possible, but probable. She was his destiny, he no longer fought it.

_'Turn her… then it really would be forever. Do you really want to watch her die someday?'_

Angel ignored Angelus' words. No, he didn't want to watch Buffy die, but he didn't want her to be a vampire either. He would take what time he had with her and cherish it…but he knew the day after she left him…he'd greet the sun and be happy with whatever life he'd had with her. With a soft sigh, he shut down those morbid thoughts, right now they were together and he planned on savoring each and every second of that togetherness. He smiled as he felt her heartbeat slow down, and her breathing turn even and relaxed, he continued to cuddle her to his big body as she slept, simply enjoying her closeness. So simple, yet something denied to him for so long.

"I love you…" he murmured into her hair as his own eyes drifted shut.

At peace the vampire and his Slayer slept, uncaring of the world around them that may or may not be quite so happy with their reunion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Okay guys hoped you enjoyed that little smut fest!! I sure did! ;) Now click the button and feed the musie beast so she'll inspire me to finish this fic and my others!! :) :) :) _**


	5. Chapter 5

_From Sunnydale to Eternity_

Author: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

Rating: T-M some sexual situations and foul language in this chappie

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of these characters!

_**A/N: Okay you know I don't follow the BtVS timeline but there is a bit of different epis of BtVS season 4 mixed in here and there. Thanks again to red who makes my fics better and to everyone who's R&R this fic. You're so awesome! :)**_

**__****Part 5: Aftermath.**

A couple hours later a very happy Angel and Buffy bounded down the stairs, holding and hands and grinning like two people wildly in love; which they were. Their smiles faded a bit as they entered the living room and found Giles and the rest of the Scoobies waiting for them. That didn't surprise them really, but Spike's presence was a bit of a shocker.

Angel gave a low growl as he let go of Buffy's hand and stepped into the room, his eyes fixed on his childe.

Spike recognized that look. "Before you go gettin' your knickers in a twist, Peaches, I'm not under that damned spell anymore, so you can just forget whatever it is you're planning on doin' ta me right now! Which reminds me—why the bloody hell did I get a beating, when it wasn't my bleedin' fault?" he asked sullenly. "Besides, Red's the one who did the spell, ya bloody poof!"

Willow gave a small whimper of guilt and Buffy put her arm around her. "We all know you didn't mean it, Wills," she said soothingly.

Willow nodded, but Angel's next words sent her into full blown guilt mode all over again.

"Yeah, but it was your tongue in my mate's mouth and plus it's so much more fun to beat the shit out of you—not too mention it's not like I could actually hit Willow, but you on the other hand…" he smirked. "Well, you're mine to beat if I want to!"

Everyone stared at Angel, stunned and not sure how to react.

Spike growled and his eyes flashed. "I am bloody well NOT!" he exclaimed angrily.

Angel chuckled. "Are too, but whatever…Fine, what the hell do you want…Spikey?" he asked in a silky purr, his good mood restored at Spike's expense.

Spike scowled at his Sire. "Look, I'm only here to tell you I saw them soldier boys prowling the town and it seems they're looking for you. Was there somethin' ya forgot to tell us? Like maybe the fact that you put a couple of those nancyboy commandos in the hospital and now they're out for your blood…or worse," he said his cocky grin in place once more.

Angel shrugged, unconcerned. "So what's the big deal? A couple soldiers attacked me when I got to town. I handled it WITHOUT killing any of them…not really seeing the urgency here, Spike." He noticed Buffy's worried expression then. "What? What's wrong? I told you I didn't really hurt any of them that badly, so why are you looking at me like that?"

Buffy took his arm, "Because if they're looking for you it means they want to put a chip in you..." she answered, chewing on her lip nervously.

He raised a brow. "A what? What the hell is a chip, and what does it do?" he asked, folding his arms across his broad chest.

Xander chuckled. "Just ask the de-fanged wonder over there what a chip is and what it does," he chortled, jerking a thumb at Spike.

"De-fanged...what?" Angel asked, his brows knitted in confusion. He looked at Spike, "Care to just tell me what the hell he's squawking about?"

Spike looked down, suddenly embarrassed. Angel had escaped those commandos when he hadn't. "Bloody hell…" he mumbled.

Angel sighed; he knew that expression. Spike wouldn't say a word unless he was promised not to be teased about it. "Just tell me, Spike. Did those soldiers do something to you?" he asked as anger began to rush through him. No matter how pissed HE got a Spike...Spike was still HIS childe. HE could--and had--beaten the crap out of him, but that was his right as his Sire. Having those fucking G.I. Joe wannabes hurt him was different.

Spike raised angry blue eyes. "Why should I tell you anything? So you can bloody well cod me about it later? Not bleedin' likely, I get enough o' that from that soddin' wanker..." he motioned to Xander. "I don't need it from you too, so just bugger off!" he growled.

Angel took a deep breath to give him patience. WHY did this childe always have to test his temper? He crouched down to where the younger vampire sat. "William, tell me what they did to you...NOW!" he demanded.

Spike's blue eyes bulged. He hadn't heard THAT voice in over a hundred years. It was the voice of his Sire, and instinctively he responded. "Fine, you really wanna know...they took me captive an' put a bloody chip in m' head that makes me about as threatening as a puppy with bad teeth! I can't hurt humans. I can't hunt, I can't feed. I'm bloody well neutered!" he snapped, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Angel. "There, are ya happy now, ya great poof?!"

Angel took a moment to digest that. Though he was angry that his childe had been used as a science experiment…truthfully, he couldn't say he was upset with the results. If Spike couldn't kill anymore, then that meant he wouldn't ever have to stake him. He honestly didn't want to do it again, not after Penn.

He nodded, resisting the urge to comfort his childe, knowing it wouldn't be appreciated. "I'll take care of them..." he promised. He stood and looked at Buffy. "How long have these guys been here?" he asked, his brows lowering into a scowl.

Buffy was trying to keep her jaw from dropping at the almost tender scene she'd just witnessed. "Um..." she said with a frown, still looking between the two vampires, "About three or four weeks maybe. Why?"

"Because what they're doing is wrong," Angel responded, his face darkening further. "Making a vampire that vulnerable is wrong. Staking them is more humane. Turning them into a creature that can't fend for themselves is just fucking cruel and I don't like it. I'm going to put a stop to it," he told her, determinedly.

For the first time Buffy was brought up short by the huge change in Angel since he'd left Sunnydale. He wasn't asking her what they should do…he was telling her what he was GOING to do. Buffy saw the surprise on her friend's and Watcher's faces also, sure that it mirrored her own. Her feathers ruffled a bit at the tone of his voice. She was the Slayer and she was used to being in charge.

Taking a calming breath, she plastered a sunny smile on her face. "Um...Angel, can I talk to you for a sec... in the kitchen?" She didn't want to have a fight with him so soon after being reunited, but she was determined to let him know he wasn't muscling in on her territory.

One look at her face and Angel could practically see the gears in her head grinding away. "Sure, baby," he said easily, not at all threatened by her expression. He had no intention of taking over her turf, but he also wasn't her lap dog anymore. They needed to be equals and now was as good a time as any to tell her that.

She stormed through the door, her small shoulders stiff with anger, spinning around she pointed her finger at him. "Look, Angel, you can't just come here and start making decisions for..."

He yanked her to him, pressing his hard body against her tiny frame. "Buffy…stop," he told her and kissed her.

"Angel…I…wait…Mmmm…" she moaned as he gripped her head between his huge hands and thoroughly ravaged her mouth.

Buffy couldn't resist those heavenly lips for long. She gave in and allowed Angel's tongue to explore her willing mouth. Fact was, she just wasn't used to being able to have this with him, so she was highly susceptible to his charms. As always the passion between them ignited like wildfire and before he lost his head and took her there in the kitchen, with her friends and Watcher in the next room, Angel let her go.

"Now, before you get all worked up…listen…I'm not trying to take over, but I'm not your flunkey either. Plus, you know what they're doing in that lab is wrong too…so do you really wanna fight about it?" he asked, his dark, hungry gaze probing hers.

Buffy, who was still trying to get her breathing back under control, shook her head no as her hand went to her tingling lips.

"Good," Angel said, his face the picture of satisfaction at getting his way.

She frowned. "Okay…the cocky grin…not really helping here. The kissing thing was a great distraction, but we're not through…I know you're not my flunky, Angel, but you are my boyfriend, my lover and my partner, so don't you think we need to make decisions together?"

He nodded in agreement. "But you DO agree what they're doing is wrong, don't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I do, but…"

Angel shook his head, "No buts, baby…" He kissed her again, gently this time. "Look, let's not fight about it. How about you and I TOGETHER go and find out just what the hell those soldier boys are up to, hmmm?" he cajoled in a deep, sexy purr.

Buffy melted at that voice. "Oh, you are SO bad and you SO better not expect that to work every time," she informed him, scowling for effect.

He just blinked those big brown eyes at her at her and gave her an unrepentant grin. "I don't, but don't expect me not to use it until it doesn't…" he replied teasingly.

Buffy stared, breath catching momentarily at his beauty. When his grin widened and a low purr rumbled from his chest, she realized what she was doing and rolled her eyes. He really HAD changed._ 'Well...then again, _she thought,_ maybe not.' _She remembered the Angel she'd first met. He'd been all mysterious guy, sexy and stealthy, kind of cocky too, now that she thought about it. Maybe the guy that she'd been with the last year of their relationship had been the result of his fear of the curse. Maybe this guy here really was Angel--when he wasn't feeling guilty and scared of anything and everything that might make him happy, that is. It was a thrilling idea.

"If I didn't think you were like... totally hot right now, I seriously might find you irritating!" Buffy quipped wryly, acknowledging how attractive she DID find him like this.

Angel chuckled huskily, took her in his arms again and together they came up with a plan to hunt down the Commandos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Later:_

Spike, Angel and Buffy made their way across the Sunnydale University campus...Spike was leading the way, since he knew where the entrance to the Initiative compound was.

"The compound is under the bleedin' campus, they also have an entrance under one of those bloody frat houses, but that one's guarded. Too soddin' hard to get in there, but there's another one..." he scanned the ground and nodded, they were almost there. "It's just a bit more up this way…" Spike said softly.

Angel felt weird. It was like Angelus was closer to the surface than ever before. Not like when he lost his soul, but different, like the demon was right there...with him...sharing in his consciousness almost...he'd felt it earlier when he'd been making love to Buffy, too.

Buffy noticed his agitation. "Are you okay?" she asked with a frown.

He glanced at her briefly, nodding, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just...I don't like what these people are doing. You know, the experiments and all that…who knows what we might find down there... Maybe some kind of Frankenstein demon or something!"

Buffy's eyes widened and she chuckled. "Okay, no more Fright Night Horror fests for you," she quipped teasingly.

Angel gave her a disgruntled look and shook his head. "Hey, I'm not being paranoid here...they're doing demon research, putting behavioral modification chips in them, you don't think they might be trying to build one?"

Buffy realized he was serious. "Angel, come on that's..." she became quiet as she realized she knew nothing about the Initiative, except what Spike had told her. "Okay, I see your point," she agreed. "So what's the plan if we do... y'know, find some super freaky jigsaw demon thingy down there?"

Angel suppressed his smile at her description. "Kill it?"

Spike stopped. "We're here," he said, feeling nervous at going back inside the compound.

Buffy, Angel and Spike hurried down the tunnels leading to the Initiative compound. They entered the underground lab stealthily. Angel was disgusted to see vamps being held in what appeared to be transparent holding cells. They were starving; some of them appeared to be going mad, too.

He raised a brow at Buffy. "Still think they're doing the 'right thing'?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from his words. "Do you REALLY think doing this to any creature is right?"

Buffy was stunned at the anger in his voice, but she had to agree he had a right to it. She was the Slayer and she'd never do this to any vamp. It was just cruel. "I already agreed you were right, Angel," she reminded him. "But we can't just let them go either."

Angel sighed and agreed. "I know you did, baby, I'm sorry, but…look at this…" He looked around. "They're starving. It'll make them twice as dangerous." He growled softly as a vamp threw itself at the glass. The emaciated creature landed at Angel's feet and begged to be staked already. Angel clenched his jaw in anger. "God dammit, Buffy, we're gonna have to destroy this place and everything inside it," he bit out, turning away from the captured vampire.

Spike looked straight ahead. Just being here again was making him all twitchy. "It's just up here…" he rasped, his whole body tight with tension.

Buffy nodded, keeping her eyes averted from the starving, rabid vamps that attacked and pounded at the see-through walls as they passed. "O-kay, now I know how Jodie Foster felt in Silence of the Lambs," Buffy sighed, turning away from the sight as her stomach clenched in sympathy for the vamps and loathing for whoever was responsible for this.

Angel's eyes watched his childe and anger roiled again as he realized Spike had almost became one of these pathetic wretches. If he hadn't escaped…"Yeah and I'M feeling very Hannibal Lechter right now...so that makes us a hell of a pair…" he stopped as they came to a set of double doors.

"This is it…" Spike said, pausing just outside the doors.

Angel pulled Buffy to him and kissed her quickly. "Be careful and I love you...remember that, okay?"

She nodded and wished she could shake the feeling that something was wrong with her lover. "I will...ditto that too, kay?" she said and cupped his jaw. "You promised to stay...remember THAT..." she told him urgently as Angel gripped the handles of the doors.

Spike watched the two lovers and felt jealousy sweep through him. "Unless you two plan on becoming lab rats yourselves... I say we get a move on," he prompted, a scowl darkening his handsome face.

Angel ignored the comment. He knew Spike was freaked about being here. Truthfully, he didn't blame him. "You be careful, too," he told the blond vampire much to the surprise of both Buffy and Spike.

"Okay, let's do this," he said, pushing open the doors carefully. Buffy and Spike gave each other a look, neither one of them sure why Angel was being so nice to his childe all of the sudden.

Shrugging, Spike mumbled something about a soddin' poof and being able to take care of himself, but Buffy could see the small smile that curved Spike's lips as they followed Angel into the room. Looking around, they could sense all the creepy things that had happened here. Spike actually growled as his eyes landed on an examination table.

They began to circle, their eyes searching the huge cavern for some sign of life. A sound at the back of the lab made them turn and stop abruptly as they stared in stunned silence at the creature before them.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Spike asked softly.

Angel noticed the thing seemed to be built from various demon/human and robot parts. He turned to Buffy. "This is one of those times when I really don't wanna say I told you so, but...I told you so," he grumbled disgustedly.

Buffy's eyes were glued to the hideous creature. "Y'know...when you said Frankenstein... really wasn't going with the literal...but I think this may be worse…Way worse."

"We prefer to call him Adam," a voice said from the shadows.

Buffy gasped, she KNEW that voice. "What...?"

Maggie Walsh stepped into their line of vision then.

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "Professor Walsh, what're you doing here?!" Though she didn't like this particular professor, she never dreamed the woman was involved with this kind of thing!

Angel eyes went from the older blond in the lab coat to his mate. "You know her?"

"Uh…yeah, she's my psych professor," Buffy replied absently, a look of confusion on her face.

"What kind of psychology does SHE teach? Destruction of Mankind 101?!" he asked incredulously.

Professor Walsh gave him a cold smile. "No, more along the lines of Guide to the Human Psyche 101, but I guess that could be construed as the same thing."

Spike was staring at the woman with blood-lust in his eyes. "Bloody hell, Angelus, that's the bint that put the soddin' chip in m' head!"

Angel whipped his head back to his childe. "She's the one?"

Maggie Walsh answered for him. "Yes, my studies in demon behavior modification have progressed impressively. Hostile 17…" she looked at Spike, "is a perfect example, he was once a blood-thirsty killer. Now he's a..."

Angel growled low and deep. "Neutered demon?"

"So you must be Angelus? Well, how nice of you to deliver yourself to me," the woman said. Her look was calculating as her eyes roamed over Angel's face and body. "I've wanted to study you for some time…especially after our behavioral chip worked so well on your offspring. According to the Watcher's Diaries…YOU are one of the worst, most vicious vampires in recorded history."

Angel gave her a smirk that was worthy of Angelus. "Don't believe everything you read…but in this case..." He shrugged and left the statement hanging.

Hearing his taunting statement, Buffy shot Angel an exasperated look before turning back to Professor Walsh. She crossed her arms over her chest. "And did those studies also tell you he has a soul and is a champion?" she snapped, aggressively defending her lover.

Maggie looked at her student with disgust. "I can see why you would be...attracted to this creature. His human form is quite pleasing to the eye, but he's a beast, Miss Summers. Isn't it supposed to be YOUR duty to destroy him?" Smirking at the surprised look on Buffy's face at her revelation that they knew Buffy was the Slayer, Maggie Walsh continued. "You should thank us for doing your job for you, since you obviously can't!"

Angel looked at Buffy. "You know...I don't like her," he said almost pleasantly.

"Me neither," Buffy agreed. "She also really sucks as a Professor..." she informed him with a teasing grin. "I say we kick her ass..."

Angel's eyes sparkled as he nodded. "I'm free..." he said as they moved as one to circle the Professor.

Riley, Forrest and Graham came out to stand in front of Walsh. Riley avoided Buffy's eyes as he told Angel if he wanted to get to Walsh he had to go through them.

Angel smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Didn't I already mop the floor with you three once?" His expression said he really didn't see a problem with doing it again.

Buffy was stunned to see Riley; the guy she thought was the epitome of "normal guy", amongst the soldiers. She gasped as all three of them pulled weapons out of their utility belts and pointed them at Angel.

"Angel, look out!" she shouted and tackled her lover to the ground.

They fired, but their target was on the ground covered by his tiny mate.

Angel grinned as he looked up at her. "As much as I love this position...do you really think now is the time for this?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not funny Angel, they were going to shoot you...then maybe put a chip in you and then..."

He kissed her gently. "But they didn't," he told her softly, waiting for her to get off him. "Um…baby, you need to get off..." realizing what he'd said, he flashed a sheepish grin. "Bad choice of words...I meant..."

Buffy giggled. "I know what you meant, but don't think I'm not taking a rain check on what you actually said," she told him with a wink and a naughty smile as she climbed off him.

Angel chuckled as he sprang to his feet. "Baby, you have a standing invitation to that request..."

Riley felt sick watching the playful banter between the girl he'd wanted for himself and the vampire known as Angelus. He realized now, a relationship with her was never 

gonna happen. The girl wanted cold, dead flesh instead of a real man! He went right after her, thinking his newly enhanced body would be up to fighting her.

Angel took on Forest and Graham.

Spike felt useless until he noticed Walsh had escaped to the far side of the lab and appeared to be in a rather heated conversation with the Frankenstein. "Well now, he's not human...now is he? Might get into this bloody fight after all!" he muttered to himself as he made his way over to the bitch who'd wrecked his un-life and the huge beast she had created.

Angel dodged Graham's kick, spun and backhanded Forrest. The soldier flew across the room and hit the wall and landed in a heap. "Well, I guess he just isn't all he can be, huh?" Angel quipped advancing on Graham.

Graham darted a look at his fallen brother. "He may not be, but I am..." he said, pulling out a canister and firing it. A net flew through the air and landed over Angel.

A younger, less experienced vampire would have started to struggle immediately. Angel didn't. He felt the adhesive qualities of the net and waited for it to settle over him. Then he simply put his hands into it and ripped right down the middle. He stepped out of the net and flipped it back over his shoulders. It trailed behind him, stuck to his back and hair.

Angel laughed as he held out his arms and looked over his shoulder behind him. "Fuck, I really AM the Caped Crusader!" he quipped, pleased at the stunned look on the soldier's face. He grabbed the dagger in his boot and made quick work of the net, cutting and removing it from his hair and shoulders. "There...now, where were we?" Angel asked with a smirk.

Graham couldn't believe the HST had escaped so easily. He'd never seen anything get out of their gummed nets before. He didn't have any time to contemplate Angel's skill though, because within seconds the dark vampire was on him.

"You know, it's been a long time since I ate anyone..." Angel said with a smirk.

Graham gasped in fear and shoved at Angel's chest. Angel didn't budge. "You're not very bright are you?" the dark haired vampire asked, shifting to his game face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Buffy was dealing with Riley.

"So this is what..? Your night job?" she asked him angrily.

"Yeah, like being the Slayer is yours! Don't act like you were an open book…Unless we're talking Leo Tolstoy's War and Peace!" Riley quipped with a smirk. "Look Buffy, you have secrets…I have secrets and..."

"Here we are," Buffy said with a smirk of her own.

Riley tried again to reach her. "You know, I wanted you. I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, but you wanted...that…" he pointed at Angel, a look of disgust on his boyish features. "He's a living corpse. A piece of reanimated dead flesh...that's gross. How could you? You're supposed to SLAY them. Not LAY them!"

Buffy glared at him. "You wanna insult me, fine. But don't...don't insult my boyfriend," she growled and backhanded the tall blond across the face, sending him staggering back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike meanwhile had worked his way back to the creature called Adam. He watched in shock as the hulking beast suddenly turned on the blond bitch and murdered her.

"Well...now, wasn't that bloody delightful. Okay, one down, one to go!" he said with a smirk as he moved in closer.

Adam looked over the much smaller demon. "A vampire…"

Spike snorted. "What gave it away? The pale, beautiful face or was it the lack of a heartbeat?" he quipped.

Adam just nodded. "You know, I've been thinking...about vampires. You fear death don't you? I mean, being immortal, death scares you more than those to whom it comes naturally..."

Spike shook his head. "No, not really...never think about it really 'cause I haven't met the bloke that can take me out!" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Well, you should," the huge man/demon/robot said. "You walk in both worlds, yet you belong to neither. Especially you, Spike. You're no longer a REAL demon are you? You feel smothered. Trapped like an animal. The demon inside you is pure in its ferocity, but within you it's been neutered, hasn't it?"

"Bloody hell, you know I'm REALLY beginning to hate that word!" Spike snarled softly. "So m' demon has had a muzzle put on it! Big soddin' deal! Me Sire over there has lived with a bleedin' soul for over a hundred years an' has done alright for hisself! Who's ta say I can't do the same?" Spike replied with bravado.

Adam just chuckled. "Because...YOU aren't a demon of the same quality as Angelus, now are you? You've always been in his shadow. You were never as destructive as he was, you've always felt your humanity more than he has, haven't you?" Adam said with a knowing smile. "I understand. Really, you're like a flame struggling to burn enclosed in glass, yet right next to you is a wildfire that burns easily. It must have stung to watch him have everything you wanted. The fierce reputation, the endless chapters in the Watcher's Diaries… Then there's the fact that EVERY woman you've ever loved has preferred him to you, now that must really hurt."

That did it. Spike's face shifted as he began to circle the huge creature. "Listen mate, you don't know a bleedin' thing about me, so shut your gob!" he snapped.

Adam laughed, "Hit a nerve did I?" he asked turning to keep Spike in front of him.

Spike laughed as the thrill of the upcoming fight began to race through him. "Ya know what, Mr. Bits, I may not be able to hurt humans anymore...but somethin' tells me I won't have any problems havin' a go at you!" he growled, rushing the larger demon.

Adam laughed, "But I can fix you…make you whole again. How would you like to be…savage again?" he said, dangling that promise like a carrot.

Spike stopped. "What? Y-you can…?"

"Make you the demon you once were, but better…"

"What are you, some demonic Tony Robbins? Promise us lower beings the world and we'll just fall into line with you?" Spike snapped, hating that he was so very tempted to beg this soddin' wanker to make it happen…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Riley attacked her again, but Buffy easily sidestepped his charge and kicked him the backside, sending him flying across the room. She'd been trying not to hurt him, but he was making it difficult.

He turned and rushed her again and she backhanded him with her left hand before following after him and delivering a devastating right hook that put him on him flat on his back.

Riley sat up and spit out a mouthful of blood. Wiping his lip, he stood and advanced on her again. "So what's your deal, Buff? Any guy with a pulse doesn't stand a chance, huh?" He smirked. "Well, I may not be dead, but I've been...let's say, enhanced. I'm stronger, faster and quicker than the average guy."

Buffy put her hands on her hips and gave him a sarcastic smile. "But can you leap tall buildings in a single bound?" she quipped. "Look Riley, so you take steroids! Great, but did you read the warning label?" she asked with a frown of distaste, looking down towards his groin. "Major shrinkage..."

"You know, you seem so sweet, but you can be a real bitch, can't you?"

Suddenly he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck. "WHAT did you just call her?" Angel growled in his ear. Angel held Riley up by his collar and shook him. "Apologize…" he gritted out behind clenched teeth.

"To her?" Riley snapped with a mirthless chuckle. "A Vampire Slayer who's fucking a vampire! No, and you can't make me," he said stupidly.

"See, now, that's where you're wrong..." Angel chuckled, but the wicked sound sent shivers down Riley's spine.

"You know… it's been a long time since I've tortured anyone," Angel told the boyishly handsome soldier with a smirk. "They have so many more interesting devices nowadays...I mean, they didn't have chainsaws back then or electric shock therapy…oh, and then there's these chemicals that can peel your flesh right off the bone... " Angel taunted. When Riley's face was white as chalk, Angel shook him again, "Now...apologize to her."

Riley gulped. He wasn't at all sure the Slayer would stop him if Angelus did decide to kill him. "Fine!" he said sullenly. "I apologize. Happy?"

Angel grinned. "Not really. I'd prefer to kill you, but my sweetheart over there wouldn't like that, so you should be thanking her instead of insulting her, considering she's the only thing saving your worthless ass." He dropped Riley to the ground. "This operation is officially terminated," he growled, putting his booted foot on the farm boy's heaving chest.

Buffy came to stand beside her lover. Angel let the boy go and he scrambled away.

"You need to get out of my town." Buffy said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You and your crew have until morning to get out of Sunnydale. Go back to wherever you came from and don't come back."

"What if we don't?" Riley asked his pride stinging.

Angel growled and stepped forward. Buffy's hand on his arm stopped him. "Okay, so steroids kill brain cells, too, I guess..." Buffy said to herself as she rolled her eyes. "If you stay here, then I won't be responsible for what Angel does to you. There, is that clear enough for those of you in the remedial class?"

Riley's pulse skyrocketed again as he realized she was serious. He got to his feet and looked across the room to where a badly beaten up Graham was struggling to make his way over to Forrest, who had finally regained consciousness. Together they carried Forrest from the lab. All three of them decided they'd had their fill of Sunnydale and the Initiative. Graham suggested Brazil... Riley and Forrest firmly agreed!

"Do you think they'll be back?" Buffy asked as she watched them hobble off.

Angel chuckled; his preternatural hearing had caught the Brazil thing. "Nope, I think they're done here...but we're not," he nodded to where Spike and Adam were NOT fighting much to Angel's concern.

Buffy's brows lowered, "Okay, am I the only one that doesn't like the way they seem to be bonding?" she asked as they hurried across the lab.

"No," was all Angel said as his face shifted.

Just as they were about to attack Spike as well as Adam, Spike suddenly rushed the huge beast and got cuffed upside the head and thrown back into a set of computers for his effort.

"Bloody hell!" the blond grumbled as he rose to his feet. "Is that all ya got? Ya hit like a girl! Me ol' grandmum hit harder than that!" When Spike saw Angel chuckling, he grinned at his Sire. "But then again, that chit was a 400 year old vampire Sired by the Master hisself, right mate?"

Angel had skidded to a stop when Spike had surprised him by attacking Adam. It was the relief that Spike appeared to be still on their team that caused him to reply with a smirk. "She did pack a hell of a right hook, didn't she?"

"Okay, SO not interested in hearing you two reminisce about Darla," Buffy growled, her face flushing in jealous anger.

Adam looked at Angel and Buffy. "So it's true? The Slayer is in love with a vampire." He chuckled, "And not just ANY vampire, but the notorious Angelus..." He turned to Spike. "And this is why you decided not to accept my offer?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure whether you're a fool or just pathetic."

Spike growled while Angel raised a brow and asked, "Offer? What offer?"

Spike shrugged, "Frankie here says he can remove the chip if I help him take out you and the Slayer…"

Angel and Buffy both stared at Spike. "And you…said no?" Buffy asked stunned.

Spike shrugged again. "I just don't like anyone trying to control me…" he gave Angel a look, "Just ask Peaches here, he'll tell ya how much I bloody well hate that. It has NOTHING to do with me likin' either of you, so don't even think it!" he insisted with a scowl.

Angel chuckled. "So what's the plan then…mass destruction, suck the world into hell? Been there, tried that…got sent to hell and that's where you're going," he told Adam as his face shifted.

Spike grinned, "His weakness is his uranium core…"

Adam's face revealed his shock that Spike knew that. Buffy, Angel and Spike began to circle him. "How…?" was all he said as he turned, preparing to defend himself.

Spike just gave him a cheeky grin, "Vampire hearing…I heard that old bird Walsh when she was talking to you…"

Adam reached out and grabbed Spike, throwing him at Angel and Buffy. Spike crashed into Angel, but Buffy managed to leap over the flying vampire and landed on her feet. She spun and kicked Adam in the head. He staggered back, but stayed on his feet, managing to punch her twice. She recovered quickly and flipped over him, landing and kicking him in the lower back, sending him flying forward and right into Angel's fist. Adam stumbled back and a long blade suddenly appeared where his hand had been. Spike leaped at him and Angel and Buffy watched in horror as Adam skewered the blond vampire.

Angel roared in fury and with a flurry of kicks and punches he sent Adam staggering backwards and right into Buffy, where she proceeded to pummel him mercilessly. With a burst of rage/panic induced strength, Adam grabbed Buffy and flung her into Angel, knocking them both back and almost off their feet.

Panting, Adam glared at them, again his hand shifted, this time into a mini gun. "I've been upgrading," he smirked.

Spike was just getting to his feet, gasping in pain as blood poured from his chest, but thankful it hadn't been a wooden stake the bastard had. He saw the situation and panic flooded him. "No…" he whispered as he stumbled towards Buffy and Angel just as Adam aimed the gun at Buffy and fired.

"Buffy!" Angel screamed, throwing himself in front of his lover. Bullets tore into his chest, causing him to stagger back as bullet after bullet ripped through him. Finally the shooting stopped and Angel sagged to his knees, his chest a mass of torn and bloody flesh.

Buffy's mouth opened and a silent scream welled up inside her as she watched her lover get shot. "Angel, oh God, oh God…Nonononono!" she moaned as he fell to the side, blood pouring from his numerous wounds. Buffy ran over to him. Even though bullets couldn't kill him, he was losing so much blood…

Spike was there suddenly, bending over Angel who was writhing in agony, nearly insensible from pain and the loss of so much blood, so quickly.

Buffy assured herself he wasn't about to dust. "Hold on, baby," she whispered. "I love you, you promised not to leave me, Angel…" she told him as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Not going…to," he gasped, trying to sit up.

Buffy and Spike looked at each other. "Keep him here," she demanded of the blond vampire. He nodded and gently forced his Sire to lie back down.

Buffy rose and turned; an unholy light entered her eyes as she sauntered towards Adam. "You are SO dead for that…" she said, her voice deadly soft.

Adam attacked, but with an ease that was born from rage she blocked every punch. "You tried to kill him…" she ground out as she grabbed his head in her hands.

"How can you…?" Adam gasped right before she gave him an uppercut that sent him flying.

Buffy was on him in a second. With a strength that she didn't even know she possessed she picked up the huge demon/robot/man and held him over her head and threw him across the room. He bounced off the wall and landed on his back again. Adam slowly got to his knees, but Buffy was already there, waiting… with the coldest smile the hulking creature had ever seen. Buffy punched her fist inside him and ripped out the uranium.

"Lookee what I found," she said in a sing song voice. "You shouldn't have hurt him…bye now," she said, kicking him in the chest and sending him sailing. When he landed he was quite dead.

The Uranium glowed briefly, levitated then disappeared. Buffy collapsed to her knees. She hung her head briefly, gasping for breath until she heard a soft moan come from across the room. Crawling on hands and knees, she scurried across the room until she reached her lover's side.

"Angel..Angel," she called to him, tears running down her cheeks. She pulled him to her and laid his head in her lap. "C'mon baby, open those beautiful brown eyes. I need you…please Angel, please…" she pleaded, stroking his face and placing tender kisses against his soft lips.

"He needs blood, Slayer, or he's gonna die," Spike spoke up. "I tried to make him drink me, but the soddin' poof just pushed me away."

Buffy nodded and brushed her hair to the side. "Do you have a knife or something?" she asked her one time nemesis.

Spike gave a tiny smirk. "Slayer's blood, the cure all for vampires…" he quipped as he pulled a knife out of his boot and handed it to her.

Buffy took the knife wordlessly and quickly cut a small gash on her neck. She ignored Spike's surprised "Bloody hell, Slayer, you got big brass ones, I'll give ya that," and brought Angel's mouth to her neck, where the blood was trickling down her throat, soaking her shirt. "Drink baby," she whispered to him, placing his mouth right on the cut.

Angel growled unconsciously as her powerful blood hit his senses. "Buffy…" he moaned softly, his tongue coming out to taste her. Without his intending it, his face shifted and he moaned in pleasure. "You taste so good, baby," he breathed, lapping at her neck, purring and rubbing himself against her.

Buffy turned bright red as she realized how sexual this act was and the fact that she and Angel were not alone. Her eyes sought out Spike, intending to tell him to turn his back, but just then Angel's hand went between her thighs and she gasped in surprised pleasure, closing her eyes and giving a breathless moan.

Spike couldn't take his eyes off them. He was beginning to pant at the erotic picture his Sire and the Slayer presented. His jeans were uncomfortably tight and he was real close to moaning himself, when the Slayer opened her eyes and caught his gaze, snapping him out of his over-stimulated trance.

"Oh yeah, well then…I'll just...uh…be over here then," Spike rasped out, his throat thick with desire.

Buffy cradled Angel to her. He was out of it, blood loss making him delirious as his fingers pressed even harder against her dripping center.

"Buffy—want you baby," he murmured, trying to figure out why he couldn't get to her wet flesh.

"I want you, too, lover—now drink," she demanded softly, pressing his mouth against her wound again.

Angel gave a rumbling purr and sank his fangs into her. Buffy closed her eyes and whimpered in pleasure at the feel of his teeth entering her flesh. With every draw he took she felt it pulling at her center…her body began to pulse and she lay back, allowing Angel to climb on top of her. He thrust against her mindlessly, feeding and gyrating against her until with a cry and a roar they both climaxed violently.

Buffy's head spun as he kept feeding. Her lashes fluttered and her vision swam, but still she didn't stop him. Finally it was Spike's voice yelling at him to stop and Angel himself that stopped Buffy from giving her life to save Angel's.

Angel stared down at her horrified. "Buffy," he gasped, feeling his wounds healing and some of his strength returning with the massive infusion of her blood. "No, dammit, why do you do this?" he panted, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to hm.

He tried to stand, stumbled and fell, still too weak from being shot so many times, not to mention most of those bullets were still in him, but he attempted it again and finally staggered to his feet and began to carry his tiny lover out of the compound. He gave no mind to the lifeless body of Adam and Professor Walsh. His only thought was getting Buffy to the hospital.

"Spike," he croaked. "She needs blood, get us the hell out of here…fast!

Spike saw how pale the Slayer was and nodded. "Right, let's go," he said brusquely and led Angel out of the underground compound, almost as worried as the dark vampire who followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Okay you guys know what to do, musie must be fed! I know... she's a greedy little beeatch! But still...please feed her, so she'll feed my inspiration!! :) :) :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

From Sunnydale to Eternity

Author: _Angel's blue eyed girl_

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I wish I owned em, but I don't!

**A/N: As always in all my fics I want to thank my bud, my awesome friend and beta reader Red! You are the absolute best and I love you bunches and bunches! Also to every one who has supported this and ALL my fics: THANK YOU!! You guys inspire me to write and I just want you to know how much I appreciate your reviews, feedback, brainstorming sessions and pm's! They all mean the world to me, so thank you, sincerely—you make my day!! :) :) :)**

Chappie 6

_Making It Work:_

**Sunnydale Memorial Hospital: **

"Dammit Spike, stop it," Angel snapped, backing away as the annoying blond came at him again with the surgical tweezers he'd snatched out of one of the medical supply rooms.

Grabbing Angel's thick bicep, Spike halted his movement. "Listen mate, she bloody well almost died saving your arse tonight…the least I can do for the bint is make sure it wasn't for naught. Now stop being a baby and let me get the rest of the soddin' bullets out of your sorry hide!"

Angel pointedly looked down at where Spike was still clutching his arm. When Spike let go, Angel glared at him. "I'm not being a baby, dammit. It's just that those nurses were pretty insistent that a doctor look at me. All I need is for them to walk back in here and see you taking bullets out of me."

"Well, if you'd just take your bloody shirt all the way off it would go a lot faster, ya soddin' git!"

Angel exhaled loudly and sat down. "Oh, and that would look just great…they could really get an eyeful then, huh?"

Spike chuckled as he kneeled next him, intent on getting the rest of the bullets out of his stubborn Sire. "Worried about your reputation, Angelus?" the blond teased as he leaned forward, inserting the tweezers into Angel's chest and rooting around for the bullet there.

Angel hissed and gritted his teeth in pain. "No. I just don't want to explain how I'm still walking and talking with…" he looked down at the dish and counted quickly, "…oh—at least twenty bullets in me, dammit! Now, can you just shut up and hurry since you insist on doing this now," he griped, giving in and removing his shirt so Spike could reach the two bullets that had gone clear through his chest. One was lodged beneath his shoulder blade and the other one under his armpit.

Spike smirked and dropped another bullet into the metal pan he'd snatched when he swiped the tweezers. "I think you're worried some of the white hats will walk in and see you half naked with me and start thinkin' all kinds of dirty things…" he taunted, thoroughly enjoying irritating Angel.

Angel's whole body tensed up and he pulled away from Spike. "Shut. Up." He gritted out.

Spike gripped Angel's bicep to hold him still. "Bloody hell Angel quit acting like a virgin on your first date!" he snapped, when Angel moved again. "It's not like I've never seen you naked ya ponce and I KNOW you like pain ya kinky bastard, so just sit still would ya?"

Angel growled menacingly and his eyes flashed. "Spike I'm not going to tell you again—shut up about that and just get these…"

Buffy mumbled something from her bed just then and Angel shoved Spike away from him, jumped up and hurried to her bedside.

Her head turned from side to side and she began to thrash on the bed. "Angel! No, oh God—ANGEL!"" she sobbed. Her eyes were still closed so both vampires knew she wasn't conscious; she was probably reliving seeing him get shot.

Tears came to Angel's eyes and he gave a low growl, wishing he could go back and kill Adam all over again for putting her through this. "I'm here, baby," he whispered, holding her hand and stroking her face gently. She calmed immediately and he continued soothing her tenderly. "I'm okay—I love you—so much," he said, kissing her lips softly. "I can't lose her—I won't live through that again," he confessed softly looking up at Spike, his face a hauntingly beautiful picture of tortured pain. "I need her Spike. I NEED her…"

Surprised Angel had shown that kind of vulnerability, Spike nodded in sympathy. "You're not going to lose her, Peaches," he told the other vampire firmly. "She's getting the help she needs. No one suspects what really happened…though that one nurse did look at you odd. Think she remembers the last time you brought the duck here half drained?" he asked, raising a scarred brow.

Angel shrugged; that was the least of his worries. "She shouldn't have done it. I—God dammit!" he cursed running a hand through his hair. "She has to stop sacrificing herself for me," he said wearily, quieting his voice when Buffy's face scrunched up as if she sensed his anger.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's gonna happen," he scoffed. "And you're gonna start tanning too! The girl loves you, ya wanker. Of course she'd sacrifice herself for you—in a bloody heartbeat. I—" he stopped and shrugged. "I hated it and I hated you. But I know she's always loved you. No one else exists for her, so why don't ya let me get the rest of those soddin' bullets out of you so when the duck does wakes up you'll be all nice and healthy again, and at the very least she'll have succeeded in saving your miserable arse!"

Angel quirked a brow and chuckled at Spike's words. He bent down and kissed Buffy's lush mouth again, allowing his lips to settle over hers briefly, tasting her tears there. "I love you…come back to me," he whispered.

"If ya want her to come back, don't ya think you should bloody well be here to greet her, ya gel haired poof?"

Angel sighed in defeat as he moved away from Buffy's side and sat back down on the hard plastic hospital chair. Spike was right; the bullets had to come out. "Fine—just get 'em out—quick and shut up while you're doing it, would you?"

Spike smothered his cocky grin and went to work, removing the three bullets left in Angel's back and chest and back in record time. "There…I think that's all of them up here…"

Angel stiffened and his jaw clenched. "Well, the rest can wait…" he muttered, reaching for his shirt again.

Spike shook his head and grabbed Angel's hand, keeping him from putting his shirt on. He looked down and raised his eyes to Angel's. "Um…" He pointed out the holes in Angel's pants. "There's a few south of the border mate…" he said, grinning evilly, thoroughly enjoying Angel's prudish attitude. "And if ya really want to be all the man you can be for the chit, then I suggest you let me get 'em out!"

Angel blinked at him rapidly, hating this uncomfortable situation, and annoyed at Spike, too, for getting a kick out of it. "Fuck…" he cursed softly as he stood and unbuttoned his pants. "Fine," he muttered, pulling them down a few inches. "There's one here and another here," he said pointing to his hip. "And the last bullet is lodged right there…" he said as he pointed to a spot right next to his pubic bone. "Just get it done, 'cause the last thing I want to have happen is one of the nurses, or worse—one of Buffy's friends—to walk in here and find us with you on your knees, your face in my crotch, okay?"

Spike let out a short bark of laughter, debating whether he should remind Angel this wasn't the first time he'd been in this position. Unable to stop himself from needling the big poof, Spike smirked up at him as he pulled one of the bullets out and quipped, "Ya know, considerin' Angelus was such a perverted fucker, how is it that you're such a bloody prude?!"

"Spike…" Angel growled, his eyes nearly crossing with annoyance. "Would you just stop? I'm not a prude or…" he shook his head as the saying; 'Arguing with a fool, shows there's two,' went through his head. His voice was laced with annoyance as he said, "Why am I even having this conversation with you? Just shut up and…" he gasped and bit his lip as Spike's tweezers scraped bone. "Ow! Watch it!" he bit out, fighting to keep still.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody baby," he muttered and proceeded to ignore Angel's complaints as he dug a bit deeper. "There you are, ya little bugger…" he said, smiling as he grasped the last bullet and pulled it free.

"Finally," Angel snapped, breathing a sigh of relief as he refastened his pants.

Spike chuckled softly. He enjoyed teasing the big lunkhead, no doubt about it. "Relax Angel your almighty reputation as a tight-ass is still in tact!"

Angel snarled softly as he gripped Spike's collar in both hands and yanked him up so that they were eye to eye. "Why the hell do you keep giving me a hard time? I've been patient with you, boy, but you're beginning to piss me off, Spikey!" he snapped, shoving him away.

"You're a soddin' wanker, ya know that, Angelus?" Spike began digging through his pockets, until he found his cigarettes. "I was bloody teasing you, ya git!" he groused, pulling one from the pack and putting it in his mouth. He went to light it, but Angel yanked it from his mouth. "Hey, what the bloody hell…?"

Angel pointed to the "No Smoking" sign. "We're in a hospital, Spike," he said as if he was talking to a child.

Spike narrowed his eyes and glared. "I bloody well know that, you ponce!" He shrugged, "Whatever…This is more of your guilt coming out to play, isn't it?" Spike wiggled his fingers at Angel. "Oooh, Angel the caped crusader says, don't smoke in the hospital, one of his pet humans might actually catch the cancer from me having a bloody smoke!" Spike flung himself down in a chair and crossed his arms petulantly. "As if I give a soddin' damn…" he growled softly.

Not sure if Spike meant about him or the humans, Angel sighed and let it go. "If you're going to pout, could you at least do it quietly?" Angel said after a few minutes of Spike muttering to himself about "bossy poofs and soddin' guilt ridden sires who always have to be in control!"

Stiffening, Spike turned angry blue eyes on his Sire. "I'm NOT pouting," he snapped, but his arms were still crossed and his whole demeanor was hostile. "I'm just wishin' you weren't such a poofy, guilty, gotta save the world, hate my childer, poncey bastard is all!"

Lowering his brows, Angel stared at him for several seconds, trying to make sense of that mouthful. He sat forward and scrubbed his hands down his face wearily. "What the hell do you want from me, Spike?" he asked with a sigh.

Spike sat forward, too. Meeting Angel's dark eyes he shrugged as he tried to put his thoughts into words. "I ain't saying I want a bloody thing from you, ya soddin' tosser, but I think you should acknowledge what you are and quit feeling so guilty for it," he said, leaning back in his chair and stretching out his legs. Crossing his arms, he scowled at the dark haired vampire who was looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, having this conversation. Spike gave a mirthless chuckle. "Oh, and it might be nice if you were to remember you're me bleedin' sire and stop hating me for being what you made me, ya prick!"

Angel's eyes widened, he was stunned speechless. 'Did he say he was sorry?' He floundered uncomfortably; sitting back, he crossed his arms and his face fell into a dark, brooding look Spike knew well. The silence grew to uncomfortable proportions as Angel remained silent.

"Bloody hell! It figures, you ask me a question and I tell you the truth and you can't handle it. Never mind, pretend I didn't say a bleedin word!" Spike gave Angel a disgusted look and got up to leave.

Angel wished he knew what to say. He couldn't be happy with what Spike was. "Spike wait, I—I'm sorry. I wish I didn't feel like this, but—well—I DO feel guilty and I should. What Angelus did—" he stopped and Spike sat back down again.

"What Angelus did was be a demon. You're a twisted fucker without your soul, no bloody doubt about it, but that doesn't mean you need to feel guilty for the rest of your bloody un-life, nor do ya have to hate everything that reminds you of what you did before ya got your precious soul either!" Spike argued, leaning forward.

Angel snorted and gave Spike an incredulous look. "I wasn't just ANY demon and you know that. I enjoyed it more. I didn't just feed and hunt. I tortured and tormented because I liked it, so how can you sit here and tell me not to feel guilty for that?" he snapped, running his hands through his hair as he stood and began to pace.

"Alright, were you crueler than most?" He shrugged and gave Angel a small smile. "Abso-bloody-lutely. A right vicious prick you were at times, mate, but you were still me sire. You were my mentor, my Yoda, and then you were just gone," Spike said softly.

Angel's jaw dropped in surprise at how vulnerable Spike's normally cocky voice sounded right then. "You know why I left," he said quietly.

Spike pulled out his cigarettes again, remembered Angel's earlier reaction and shoved them back into the pocket of his duster in frustration. "Yeah, I get it. Got your soul and couldn't stand to look at us anymore."

Angel leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "No Spike, that's not it. I came back after I got my soul, remember?"

If possible Spike's look became even more hostile. "Oh yeah, for about a week, then just up and left again, without even a word to me or Dru. Ya know, if you wanted to leave Darla, you could of told us. Me an' Dru…we woulda left with you."

Angel shook his head; it figures Darla had never told them the truth. "I didn't just leave. Darla didn't leave me a choice. She wanted me to kill and I just couldn't do it."

Spike scoffed. "What? You WERE killing, Angelus, I bloody well saw you, mate," he reminded Angel with a raised brow.

"Yeah, murderers, thieves, rapists…people doing more damage than we were, but not innocents. Not like I used to."

"And…? So bloody what?" Spike's eyes widened as he realized what had happened. "That bloody bitch! She threw you over?!"

Angel was surprised at how bad that still hurt. Darla's betrayal had cut deep, more deeply than he realized for it to actually still hurt. "Yeah, she wanted me to kill a newborn baby—I-I couldn't do it."

Spike laughed mirthlessly. "I always said she was a bleedin' bitch…" He shook his head. "Do you honestly think that would have bothered me and Dru?" Spike sighed and shook his head. "Christ Angel, we would have followed you to the ends of the bloody earth, mate. All you had to do was ask…"

Angel sighed and ran a weary hand down his face. "I didn't want to be reminded about my past—My soul—it changed me—I'm sorry," he said, sitting back down heavily.

Spike leaned forward and clasped his hands together as he digested all he'd just learned. His anger at Angel abated somewhat. He hadn't abandoned him and Dru—well, not really. He looked up at his dark, brooding Sire. "Quite a pair, aren't we? You and your bleedin' soul—and me and my chip!"

An idea came to Angel and he leaned forward, meeting Spike's eyes. "You know, Spike, your chip—it doesn't—it really isn't a bad thing. I mean, you could work with me and Buffy, maybe go to L.A. and—"

"And what? Don a bleedin' white hat?" He laughed and rolled his stunning blue eyes. "Not bloody likely, mate!"

Insulted and hurt that Spike was throwing his offer back in his face, Angel lashed out. "So you'd rather end up like Penn?" he said softly. "Because if you ever get that chip out, 'mate', that's what's gonna happen to you!"

Spike's eyes widened. "You know what, Angel? Soul or no soul—you're still a prick!" He stood and headed for the door.

"Spike, wait!" Angel growled and grabbed his arm. "Dammit—I didn't mean—look, this is hard for me. I—I just think you should learn to live with the chip. It makes you—"

Spike yanked his arm away. "What? Safe—acceptable to your little band of do gooders, huh? Bloody hell, Angel—you're my Sire, I shouldn't have to EARN a place with you, ya wanker!" He marched to the door, opened it and stood there for a second before turning to face Angel. "I forgave you years ago for leaving—I forgave you for coming back a crazy jaybird who teased me mercilessly, fucked Dru right in front of me and then wanted to suck the world into hell all because you couldn't admit you were in love with the Slayer. Hell, I even forgave you for hating me—maybe it's time you forgive me for being what I am, SIRE…" he snapped and stomped out of the room, black duster swirling around him.

**Two hours later: **

Spike walked back into the hospital room carrying a large paper sack. He'd almost left the great poof here to fend for himself, but…he was still love's bitch, and whether he liked it or not, the soddin' prick was his bloody Sire. He knew the boody bastard wouldn't go out for blood. "Here," he said, handing Angel a fresh shirt, another leather jacket and 2 bags of O positive.

Angel noticed Spike was still pissed at him as he took off his tattered, bullet ridden shirt. "Thanks," he mumbled, taking the proffered shirt and blood.

Spike simply nodded, but he couldn't help but notice that although his Sire's pale, perfectly muscled chest had almost healed, some of his wounds were still sluggishly leaking. He was glad he'd thought to get the blood.

"It's human," he said, indicating the bags of blood Angel held. "From the blood bank here…" When he saw Angel start to scowl, Spike rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, don't throw a soddin' tizzy. You need the extra healing qualities that only human blood gives us. It's not like I killed anyone to get it, so just drink it and maybe say thanks, ya wanker!" he snapped, wondering why he even bothered.

Angel put the blood down and pulled on the black silk shirt, but left it unbuttoned. Spike's thoughtfulness surprised and touched him against his will. "Sorry—it's just…" he stopped and sighed.

Spike gave him a sarcastic smile, "Yeah I know, you don't drink human anymore. It gives you a sense of freedom from your demon to suffer with only animal blood—even though getting human from a blood bank isn't any different, ya poof!! But if it makes ya feel any better, do it for the Slayer so you won't be bleedin' all over her when she comes around!"

"You're right, I need to be healed when Buffy wakes up." He held out his hand. "Just give it to me…" he said with a weary sigh, but his lips were curved up in a small smile.

Spike noticed that little half smile. "Bloody hell!" he grumbled softly, handing over the bags. "Don't think just because I'm bringing you blood that I forgive you for threatening to kill me!"

Angel just grinned. "Spike, you're already dead…" he said nonchalantly as he allowed his face to shift before he bit into the bag of blood. He tipped his head back and gulped down the much needed nourishment.

Spike couldn't help but notice his sire's powerful throat muscles move as he swallowed. 'He's a bloody beautiful bastard', the blond vampire thought before he turned away, hating the conflicting emotions being around Angel brought out in him.

Angel had noticed Spike's preoccupation and his grin broadened as he finished the first bag and went for the second. He had that one done in seconds. "You can turn around now, I'm done," Angel said.

Spike turned around with a glare. "I wasn't—"

"Yeah I know, you weren't just staring at me," he said enjoying teasing Spike for once. "Here," Angel said tossing the empty bags at his childe as his face went back to his human guise. He looked down at his chest, still bared by the unbuttoned shirt. He grunted softly as his wounds went into fast action healing because of the infusion of human blood. "Thank you, Spike," he said softly.

Spike shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. "Yeah, well, don't bloody mention it, and I wasn't starin' at you ya arrogant poof!"

Angel chuckled as he buttoned up his shirt. "Yeah whatever—you're such a bad liar Spike, but that's okay. I forgive you…"

The bond vampire's eyes bulged. "YOU forgive ME? For bleedin' what?!"

"For being what you are. Isn't that what you've been asking me for?"

Spike sputtered. "B-but…" He stopped and eyed Angel strangely. "You do? Why?"

Angel shrugged and turned to look at Buffy. "Because of her," he whispered. "Because she loves me no matter who I am or what I've done." He turned back to Spike. "You're right, I made you what you are, the least I can do is do the same for you. I don't want to change you, Spike, I just want you to think about doing the right thing—okay?"

Spike nodded, confused and not at all sure how to answer that. "Um yeah, okay. Well, I gotta go mate. Got a game of kitty poker—they're waiting for me now, so—I'll just—"

Angel nodded with a smirk. "Go," he supplied, sensing his childe's conflicted emotions.

Spike nodded. "Yeah," he said heading for the door. He stopped as he opened the door. "Oh, and by the way…" He nodded his head towards Buffy. "The bird's Watcher and her little Slayerettes are all in the waiting room now, so be prepared…" he warned, then left.

Angel gave a deep sigh of frustration. He already KNEW how that conversation was going to go…Xander would call him 'Dead Boy' and ask him how many times was he going to save himself through Buffy. Willow would stand and wring her hands and look guilty and Giles would look down his British nose at him while wishing to God Buffy had staked him years ago! He thought of Cordy and how she would handle this situation. She wouldn't back down, that's for sure. Well, neither was he. Buffy loved him and he loved her and they weren't going to get rid of him this time. He grinned as he decided to take a page from his Seer's book and confront, rather than be attacked. With a determined stride, he went to face the Scoobies…

**The next day: **

"So they just—left? Just like that? And you didn't say anything to—you know, make them leave?" Buffy asked again as Angel helped her get dressed to leave the hospital.

Kneeling to put her shoes on, Angel shrugged, but his grin was sheepish as he looked up at her. "Well, I might have told them if I really wanted to hurt you I wouldn't have brought you to the hospital." He frowned and then sighed. "And I also might have told them if I wanted you to be a vampire, I would have taken you to L.A and I'd be waiting for you to rise as my mate there instead of sitting here in a hospital in Sunnydale," he admitted as he tied the laces to her sneakers.

"What?!" she gasped. Then she giggled as she saw the sparkle in his dark eyes. "Oh, my God, Angel, did you really?"

He nodded as he finished tying the other shoe. He stood and held out his hand to help her to her feet. "I'm sorry, but they were—"

Buffy allowed him to pull her to her feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, ending his apology. "I know," she said when they separated. "I get it, they were giving you the whole 'Buffy sacrificed herself for you again' line, hmm?"

He slid his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against his body. "Yeah," he said huskily, his voice rough with awakening desire.

Buffy kissed his lush, sensual mouth fully. "Well, they're gonna have to deal—because I'm never letting you go again!" she told him firmly. "Got that? You—me—just consider us mated, without the whole—" She gave a little grimace. "Exchanging of blood thingy!"

With a deep, husky laugh he held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, baby, God knows I don't want the Slayer after my ass—unless it's for this…" he said softly as he grabbed her and pulled her against him. He lowered his head, "I love you Buffy," he whispered softly, brushing his mouth against hers.

"I love you, too, Angel—so much," she said softly. "Take me home…"

"Which home?" he asked with a smile.

"Wherever you are..." she whispered, raising her lips for his kiss.

A deep grumble rumbled up from his chest. "Mine…" he growled, before taking her mouth in a kiss that left them both fervently wishing they were anywhere else but in a hospital room.

Angel gasped for unneeded breath as he pulled back. "Okay, let's see if we can get you out of here, huh?"

Buffy's hand went to her still tingling lips as she nodded wordlessly. "Hurry Angel…" she said, her eyes dark with passion.

Angel moaned. "Stop," he nearly pleaded. "Or I'm going to embarrass myself in front of the nurses when I wheel you out of here as if I'm competing for the Indy 500!"

Buffy giggled, then frowned as he headed out the door. "Wait, Angel, what do you mean wheel me out of here?" she said to the now empty room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later:**

Buffy rolled her eyes as Angel insisted on taking her out of the hospital in a wheel chair. "You know, I thought you were kidding when you said 'wheel' me out of here! I SO don't need you to do this," she huffed, again trying to put her feet down to get out of the chair.

He stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Please--for me, just let me take care of you. Okay?" he cajoled her, using that sweet, deep purr of his that he damned well knew melted her insides like a hot knife through butter.

Buffy gave a suffering sigh, embarrassed at being treated like an invalid. "Fine, but I want you to know, I'm only doing this to satisfy your somewhat primitive need to be a macho man, okay?"

Angel laughed and continued wheeling her out to his waiting car. "Fine…point noted," he said, stopping in front of his big black Plymouth. He put down the brakes on the chair and bent down to scoop her into his arms.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Oh, you gotta be kidding…" she sputtered, but when her eyes met the gentle, loving brown eyes of her lover, she gave in. "Angel…" she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her out of the chair and seated her in his car. She stifled the giggle that wanted to burst forth at him treating her like she was dainty and fragile…instead she decided to just enjoy his protectiveness. If she was honest with herself, it felt good to be coddled and spoiled, so why should she deny her, and obviously him, the pleasure.

"There," he said, buckling her in. "Are you comfortable?" he asked softly, placing a tender kiss on her brow.

Buffy gave him a blindingly happy smile. "I'm perfect, thanks baby."

Her radiant smile captivated him, he stared and his jaw dropped at her beauty. When he didn't say anything Buffy giggled. "Angel…?" she questioned, snapping him out of his reverie.

He blinked rapidly. "It's just…Jesus, you're beautiful," he breathed.

Buffy beamed. How did she ever think she'd get over this man?! "Angel--I..." she sighed happily. "So are you. Can we…? Can we go home? I just want…I want you to hold me, make love to me," she told him boldly, her face flushing with embarrassment as she indulged in the sensual thoughts his compliment had inspired in her.

Angel smelled her sudden arousal and gave her a sexy half smile. "Anything you want, baby—and I do mean anything…" he murmured as he closed her door.

Buffy's mind raced at that. Anything? That had a ton of possibilities! Buffy chuckled huskily and a decidedly naughty smile graced her features as she leaned back against the seat. She closed her eyes as images of Angel tied naked to her bed flashed through her mind…

Angel had to adjust his pants at that smile and wicked little laugh. He stared at her, as always amazed she was really here and his. He climbed into the car, his eyes never leaving her gorgeous face. "Yeah, baby—" he whispered into her ear, startling her. "ANYTHING…" he said hotly, nipping at her earlobe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back at Giles' Apartment:**

Spike had just finished explaining to Giles and the rest of the Scooby gang what had happened at the Initiative Compound. "The Slayer was in rare form when she put an end to ol' Frankie! Should've seen the duck—went bloody crazy she did…" he noticed all their morose faces and stopped. "What? She's alright," he informed them. "Angel is picking her up today."

Giles nodded. "Yes, we know, we, uh—saw Angel last night," he said, still angry at the vampire's high handed attitude. Refusing to discuss with Spike, of all people, how Angel had ordered them out of the hospital, Giles took his glasses off and polished them as he asked, "So she killed Adam and almost died saving Angel…again?"

Xander shook his head and scowled petulantly. "You know, how many times does Dead Boy get to eat at the Buffy buffet before he kills her?" He turned to Giles. "Buffy is supposed to be the Slayer of things that go bump in the night, not feed them. Is it just me who sees this as really, really wrong?!"

Spike shot the boy a glare. "He was dyin', ya git. He'd jumped in front of a bloody machine gun for her, what the bleedin' hell did you think she was gonna do, just let him die?!"

When none of them said anything, Spike shook his head. "You people…when are you ever gonna rise above your petty little prejudices?" he asked, raising a scarred brow. "Or is it that you're really so blind that you don't see how close to the darkness the Slayer lives? She IS one of those things that go bump in the night, children, yet you all expect her to be one with the dark at night and then—what? Just shrug it off come daylight? Are you really that bloody stupid?" He looked at them and chuckled, "Scratch that, you ARE that bloody stupid, aren'tcha?"

Giles puffed up. "Now just wait a bloody minute. I know Buffy and she is…"

Spike interrupted him. "You know, for someone who has Watcher on his resume, you might wanna actually pay attention to the girl you're supposedly watching…" Spike said softly. "She isn't what these children want her to be. She can't possibly be. She ISN'T normal--she's a supernatural being! How else do you think she kills creatures that can rip your bloody heart out before you'd even know it's there?"

Willow put her head down. "Well, we just thought it was—she was—y' know—just Buffy. We never saw her as…" the red headed witch stopped, guilt written across her face as Spike's words hit home.

"Anything more," Spike supplied with a smirk. "Well, for your information, she is. She's NOT a normal girl, but she wants to be one and as much as it bloody well kills me to admit it, Angel makes her feel like a normal girl. He loves her—and the Slayer—she loves him, plus the girl needs a little monster in her man, and if you people don't see that, then you really don't know her at all, now do you?" he asked them, his eyes meeting Giles' before marching out the door, sick of all of them and their judgmental attitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Earlier: The Mansion on Crawford St.**

Angel had decided to bring her here rather than her house, because for once he didn't give a shit what her friends OR her Watcher wanted from her. He needed this time alone with his lover.

He had stopped by the store on the way home. Thank God some nice woman took pity on him and walked him through the store, picking out things for his "sick girlfriend". He'd filled his basket with everything from crackers, chicken noodle soup, fresh fruit, yogurt, ice cream (cookie dough fudge mint chip) and Spaghetti O's! Which he thought was a ridiculous name for pasta, but if Buffy might like them…well, he wanted them.

Buffy had told him he was being way too cavemannish when he insisted she wait in the car, but Angel was enjoying taking care of her, so she acquiesced with nothing more than a small pout.

A pout she'd worn up until the moment he'd headed in the direction of the mansion instead of her house on Revello Dr. "You aren't taking me home?"

"Un-unh," he'd told her, giving her a small glance. "I thought—well, I wanted to be alone with you," he'd finally admitted.

Buffy's smile had been breathtaking. "Good. That's—good," was all she'd said. She'd been a model patient since…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Presently:**

Angel checked the temperature of the soup again. Being a vampire, he couldn't really tell if it was too hot. He just hoped it wasn't. He gathered up her tray and headed for his bedroom where his sweet little Slayer was waiting, tucked in his bed—where she belonged…

He smiled as he carried in the tray loaded down with a bowl of Campbell's chicken noodle soup, crackers, fresh cantaloupe and a large glass of milk. He'd even picked some of the night blooming jasmine that still grew in the garden and put it in a small vase on the tray.

Buffy was tucked up to her chin in covers when he entered the room. She saw the tray and grinned. 'He was so sweet' she thought and her heart swelled with love for this complicated man. He was so broody, quiet and withdrawn at times, then he could be sexy, charming and more sensual than any man had a right to be, only to change again when he became fiercely protective and stubborn, too. But no matter his mood, his heart was so pure and loving—Buffy blinked back tears. She loved him, every little bit of him.

"Hey," he said, setting the tray on the bedside table next to her. "How do you feel?" he asked solicitously, fluffing the pillow behind her as she sat up.

Buffy chuckled. "Not nearly as bad as you're treating me, but hey, I'm all for a little spoilage, especially when you're my nurse…" she said, giving him a seductive grin.

Angel gave her his patented half smile. "Just indulge me here—you nearly died—again—for me..." he said, finishing in a whisper.

Buffy realized this was what it really boiled down to—Angel and his guilt. "And you nearly died saving me too, remember?" she told him softly, sitting back against the pillows and grasping his hand.

He sat next to her. "But you—you gave your blood—you would have let me…" he stopped and closed his eyes as he shuddered at the memory. When he opened them his dark eyes were nearly black with emotion. "You would've let me drain you, why?"

Buffy cupped his jaw in her hands. "Because without you I don't want to live—without you I don't live," she confessed quietly, squeezing the hand she held tightly. "I only exist without you Angel. I may breathe and walk through life, but I don't LIVE. I would gladly die a thousand times if it means saving you. Don't you see that? Just like you were willing to die for me, I'd gladly die for you too."

Angel's throat closed as he choked back an overwhelming urge to put his head in her lap and beg her to always love him like that. He understood the emotion she spoke of. It was what he felt when he jumped in front of Adam's gun. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "I know and I love you, but I really need you to stop trying to sacrifice yourself for me."

"Will you do the same?" she asked him skeptically, raising a brow.

"It's not the same thing," he said, but stopped when her eyes widened at that. He gave a sheepish grin and shrugged. "Okay, so it's exactly the same, but still…"

Buffy held up her hand to stop him. "Look, you saved me, I saved you—let's just call it even and say we'd both do it again because we love each other and move on, okay?"

He sighed and brought her hand to his lips. "Alright, but it doesn't mean I won't worry about you endangering yourself to save me," he said, scowling again.

"Like you don't for me…" she said exasperatedly. She sighed, then laughed softly and gave him a naughty little wink. "Anyways, I got the better end of the deal—when I saved you I got the whole orgasm thing—did you?"

Angel's jaw dropped in shock, his eyes widened and he blinked those big brown eyes at her as he stared, stunned at her cheekiness for a moment, before he felt a smile tug at his lips. "Not that I remember," he admitted with a husky chuckle.

Buffy grinned. "That's right, you didn't, but I did. So leave me be." She pulled him closer, "I'd do it again tomorrow if you got shot again by some Frankenstein monster. I'll do it anytime I think you're in danger and if you don't like it…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brushed her lips against his. "Tough," she said, then kissed him deeply.

Angel wanted to argue, but her hot little tongue was invading his mouth, making it hard for him to think, much less argue. "Buffy…" he moaned instead and ran his hands through her soft blond hair.

She moaned too. "Angel, I need you, make love to me," she pleaded sweetly, lying back and pulling him down with her.

"We shouldn't—I mean you just—"

She kissed him again. "I'm fine, you know, Slayer healing and all. What I really need is you—inside me," she said boldly.

"Jesus Buffy, don't do this to me," he begged. "I want you to heal—you need your rest and…"

Buffy decided to show him how good she felt. She grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. Straddling his lean waist, she pinned him with his arms above his head and gave him a cocky little smile as she let his arms go and ripped his shirt open, sending buttons flying. She chuckled as he gaped at her. "Well, it seems I feel good enough to pin you—and strip you, so the real question here is—what're ya gonna do about it, big guy?"

Angel blinked at her for several seconds, surprised at how strong she already was, then as it sank in that she was just fine, a slow, lazy smile curved his sensual lips as he his worry for her was replaced by lust. "Do? So, you want ta know what it is I'm gonna do to ya, lass?" he teased in a lyrical accent Buffy had never heard before.

He flipped her then, holding her down as he covered her scantily clad body with his own form. "Well, I'm gonna do this…" he murmured, kissing her lips gently. "And this…" He placed a wet trail of kisses down her neck and lower... "And definitely this," he whispered huskily as he pulled open her shirt to expose her beautiful breasts. "Jesus, you're beautiful," he breathed, staring at her. "But that's not what you asked is it? You wanted to know what I have planned for you, didn't you? Well since I have you like this—" He gazed hungrily at her naked breasts. "Well, you know I have to do this," he moaned as he bent his head and took one of her nipples into his mouth, laving and suckling the hardened tip until Buffy was whimpering with pleasure.

"Oh God, Angel," she whimpered breathlessly, pressing him closer to her breasts and holding him there.

He chuckled softly. "Like that, do ya, lass?" he said in that magical voice.

She pulled his face up to hers. "Say my name—in that voice. Say Buffy…" she demanded, tingles racing up her spine as his eyes flashed from brown to gold and back again.

"Buffy—muirnín," he said in his native language, easily falling into the pattern of speech he'd had all his life and most of his un-life too. "Ghrá mo chroí, gráim thú," he said, calling her sweetheart, the love of his heart and telling her he loved her in Gaelic.

Buffy's mouth gaped a bit at the lyrical sound of his language. She giggled and even her toes curled in pleasure at how sexy he sounded. "Oh God, Angel, I love you—you sound so hot when you talk like that—make love to me," she implored, pressing tiny kisses to his lips, his jaw and down his neck.

Laughing at her enthusiasm, he allowed her to take the lead. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, pulled it down his arms and tossed it aside. "There, now your chest looks perfect," she said softly, tracing the sculpted muscles. "Naked and beautiful...just the way I like you," she murmured as she scraped her nails across his nipples.

"Yesss!" he hissed softly as her nails raked across his chest and then down his belly. He inhaled raggedly as Buffy swirled her fingertip into his navel. "Jesus Buffy," he moaned softly.

"You have such a sexy body..." she said as she trailed her finger down the line of hair that led from his navel to his groin. "You make me hot just looking at you," she whispered breathlessly, sliding the tip of a painted nail just under the waist of his pants. "You know, that was one of the first things I noticed about you—" She saw his scowl and grinned. "Sorry, but it wasn't your communication skills that got my attention, baby—it was your hot face and bod!" she quipped. He shook his head and Buffy grinned. "Oh, come on, you know you're like a major hottie, so don't play…" she said teasingly.

He'd had enough of her teasing and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. He wrapped a hand in her hair and pulled her head back to he could stare into her eyes. "You wanna know the first thing I noticed about you?" he asked, holding her on his lap with one strong arm wrapped around her waist. "It was how light you were. How you radiated sweetness. You made me think of sunshine and love. Things I hadn't thought about in—well ever, really!" he told her gruffly. He kissed and nibbled at her lips. "You made me believe in happily ever after—you made me love you," he said softly, tracing her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance to his nirvana.

Buffy's green eyes lost their teasing look and she melted in his arms. "Oh, God…" she whispered and opened helplessly to him.

They kissed for several long moments. Angel took her mouth with brutal passion, groaning low in his belly as her tongue came out to swirl and play with his in a feverish, open mouthed kiss.

Buffy wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him back just as passionately. "I love you!" she gasped as his lips made their way down her throat. She automatically turned her head to the side for him and he growled possessively at her submissive position. He restrained himself from biting her; she'd just got out of the hospital, but he knew their lovemaking would involve plenty of biting—probably as much from her as him, he thought as he felt her strong white teeth nip at his neck.

"Buffy—I need you," he panted. She made him feel like more of a man than a monster and Angel was humbled and in awe that this beautiful woman loved him. "I love you, baby," he growled as she sat up and started tossing her clothes off.

She giggled. "Then get naked, because if you really loved me, you'd give me what I need right now—you!"

He laughed and quickly unbuttoned and shoved his pants down and off. He watched as her golden body was exposed to his hungry eyes. "Christ you take my breath away," he whispered.

Buffy blushed and quipped. "Angel you don't breathe."

"For you I do. For you I live, breathe, and die. You're everything to me Buffy. I--" He stopped and got up from the bed suddenly and headed across the room to his dresser.

While Buffy enjoyed the view of his naked backside, she wasn't sure why the hell he'd just jumped out of bed. "Angel, um--hey making love here--what are you--?" She stopped when he came back to the bed and knelt beside it. "Oh God..." she breathed, excited and terrified at the same time.

He opened the box and there nestled in black velvet was a beautiful platinum Claddagh ring. It was similar, but very different from the first one he'd given her years earlier. This ring had been hand designed for Buffy with a ruby as the heart, stunning diamonds made up the crown and garnet and emerald were placed stylishly where the hands clasped. He'd had it made years ago and Angel knew he couldn't wait another day to give it to her. "I love you, will you accept this as what it was intended for in my time and marry me Buffy?" he asked, his soft chocolate eyes huge with anxiety, yet tender and so sincere she just about melted into a huge puddle of Buffy goo right there at his feet!

Tears were already coursing down her cheeks as she nodded her head. "Yes..." she choked. She took a deep breath and answered again with conviction. "Yes--oh God yes I'll marry you Angel! Are you kidding?!" she cried and threw herself at him, knocking them both back and onto the floor. "Of course I'll marry you. I've only fantasized about it like a zillion times since I met you!" she said covering his face in euphoric kisses. "I love you--love you--love you!" she chanted, kissing him again and again.

Angel laughed as he finally managed to sit up. He took her hand and slid the ring on her left hand, heart pointed in, crown pointing out. "Now you really do belong to me," he said softly, but with a possessiveness that was unmistakeable.

Buffy heard that and grinned. He was going caveman again, only this time she didn't mind. Though she knew there would be times when she would, just like she knew they'd butt heads from time to time. He was as stubborn as she was, but they'd love too and that was something she'd never dreamed they would have. "I can't believe this is really happening," she murmured as she gazed down at her ring."It's beautiful," she said softly.

Angel kissed her hand. "Do you like it?" he asked anxiously. Buffy nodded wordlessly. Her throat was too tight to speak. He smiled and kissed her hand again."The heart is a ruby because they're one of the purest stones, like my love for you. And if you look here," he pointed to the clasped hands. "Within the hands are our birthstones. Garnet for you because you're January and Emerald for me because I was born in May," he told her softly. "I mean born, not when I was turned," he mumbled, almost embarrassed.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "I knew that. May what?" she asked curious and making a mental note to ask him about his past.

"May 16th," he said. "That's why I had the emerald--are you sure you like it?" he asked again.

Buffy grinned. "It's the most beautiful ring ever. I love you," she said glowing with happiness.

"Forever," he whispered softly, cupping her face in his big hands.

"Forever and always," Buffy replied softly, blinking back her tears.

He stood and picked her up in his arms and deposited her on their bed. 'THEIR bed', he thought, liking the sound of that. He climbed in after her and pulled her to him. Kissing and touching hungrily, they came together as if for the first time. Angel took his time tasting every inch of Buffy's succulent flesh until finally she was beyond waiting anymore and he moved between her thighs, ready to make her his. "Gráim thú Buffy," he whispered as he slid inside her. "Forever baby."

Buffy gasped and arched up into his thrust. "Oh, God! Yesss—Angel—graw-im hoo, too...forever!" she cried, surprisingly doing a remarkable pronunciation of his language. Angel grinned; he knew her butchering of all those prophecies had been staged to get out of research! Buffy was smarter than she let on. That and many other things about her were all a part of her charm and allure and he couldn't wait to discover all her hidden treasures...

Their lovemaking was soft, sensual and erotic that day. Every touch was a gentle declaration of love. Every stroke a caress that said I love you…They were lost to everything but each other. Nothing else existed because finally Buffy and Angel had what Angel always saw in her—Happily ever after--and after everything they'd went through to get here... they'd earned it!

******The End!!**

******Okay guys I hope you enjoyed this fic. I sure enjoyed writing it. If you would click that little blue button and tell the greedy musie beeatch what you think of her so maybe she'll get off her ass and finish Wish in Time too!! :) :) :)**

******Seriously though guys, you are the best and thank you for all your wonderful support for this fic!! I might add to it from time to time—maybe like an episodic piece, but basically it does stand alone as it is! **

******Thanks again,**

******Jenna (Angel's blue eyed girl)**


End file.
